It's Not Stalking
by Leanex
Summary: Or is it? When Masamune ventures to the local library for an essay, he certainly never expected to meet the adorable idiot known as Yukimura, nor did he expect the flashbacks and memories that came with it. Maybe it's not so bad though. Rated M for strong language


**I love Basara too much to not have at least ONE story for it! I can see myself doing more in the future, but for now, one will do :)**

**Disclaimer: You've lost your mind if you think I own this**

**Warnings: I have a hard time leaving my colorful language out of my stories. That's all I can think of for now.**

* * *

Masamune sighed as he walked through the doors of the city library. Leave it to his teachers to make his last month of college the hardest. He never was one for writing essays, so of course that would end up being his big project before he graduated. His literature teacher expected him to write, in his words, a nice long essay on the Sengoku Era. He, of course, knew it would be easiest if he used the internet for all his research on the era, but Kojūrō refused to pay for internet _and_ his phone, thus forcing Masamune to choose between one or the other. Of course he'd chosen his phone since it would be the better choice to keep in touch with his friends and care taker.

As he walked along the bookcases, he carefully read the labels as he tried to find the non fiction shelves. Soon enough he located the books and began his search. Though, honestly, he had no clue where to start. He didn't go to the library very often, the most he ever read was manga, and he just got those from a store rather than the library.  
Of course, he was too proud to ask for help, so instead he stubbornly and rather impatiently, scanned through the many books before him. Though, the books couldn't keep his attention for long.

In his peripheral something red caught his eye. He slowly turned his head to see someone crouched in front of one of the book cases lining the back wall, a cart filled with books sitting beside them. They had brown hair, a bit lighter than his own, that was short and mess with a long ponytail hanging at the base of their head. They wore a plain red sweater with blueish gray jeans. His eye widened slightly as he looked over the other and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't really tell their gender too easily, but with the shape of that ass, he was getting the feeling it was a girl. Seriously, it was like two apples, he just wanted to take a bite out of it. And yes, that was weird to say, but it was the truth. As the other started to stand after placing the book in it's proper place, Masamune quickly turned his attention back on the books in front of him.

He tried hard to concentrate on the titles, but he soon found his work was in vain as his gaze continued to slowly return to the brunette. He couldn't help it, he was just drawn to this mystery person.

Finally, after what Masamune was figuring had to have been twenty minutes, the other stood and started to pull their cart away from that area, and out of Masamune's sight. He sighed as his distraction left, and continued trying to find the books he needed. But after what seemed like an eternity of gnawing on his bottom lip and tapping his fingers against his thigh, he dropped his shoulders in defeat and decided to just leave and try again the next day. Probably a bit earlier as well seeing as Kojūrō would be expecting him home soon for dinner. The older man would be pissed if his food got cold again cause Masamune was late. He quickly made his way out of the library and to his car.

* * *

The next day, Masamune went back to the library. He'd gone right after lunch so he wouldn't have to rush getting home to keep Kojūrō from getting mad. He did not like sitting through that man's lectures.

But regardless, as Masamune was making his way to the nonfiction section again, he spotted a familiar looking brunette, heading towards the fiction section of the library. Without even thinking it, his feet started to carry him in the direction of the other. He ended up spending the rest of the day, watching the brunette from afar. That day he left the library empty handed, as he did for the week to follow.

Thus bringing us to today. Masamune stood there, pretending to look at the adult fiction, while he tried to discreetly stare at the brunette that was trying desperately to reach the top shelf of the bookcase. Today, they wore a white sweater, that had crept up their back and was showing off the lightly tanned skin beneath. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

Though, seemingly just to spite him, his phone started to sing out Lost Reason by Abingdon Boys School, startling him and the other brunette. He quickly reached into his pocket and produced the loud device. He fumbled around with the phone for a moment before finally managing to get it open and silence the damnable thing. A message popped up on his screen, alerting him of his missed call, then soon after another came up with a text message from his friend Motochika.

_Why aren't you answering your phone man?!_

Masamune huffed as he quickly told the other male where he was then turned off his phone. He didn't need the stupid thing going off again. He glanced back over to the brunette, who was smiling slightly as they continued placing the books on the shelf. He caught a glimpse of their brown eyes briefly darting over to him just before turning his eye back onto the books before him. He snatched one off the shelf, not really paying attention to the title, and slowly flipped through the pages.

After some time of pretending to read through the book while simultaneously looking at the brunette, he heard a familiar voice call his name from the end of the aisle. He whipped his head around to see his white haired best friend walking towards him with a wide smile spread across his face. Masamune's shoulders dropped as he watched the man approach him. He wore a gray v-neck with his favorite purple jacket and black skinny jeans with dark purple skater shoes. Also, much like Masamune, he only had one eye. But his eyepatch covered his left eye rather than his right.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, looking curiously at the book Masamune held as he slung his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Um..." Motochika started as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you a bit young to be reading mama porn?"

Wait, what now?

Masamune actually looked at the book for the first time since picking it up. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he read, and after reading a couple sentences he slammed the book shut and quickly placed it back on the shelf. Motochika chuckled at the reaction, and he was ninety percent sure he heard a giggle from the brunette he'd been watching. It was too quiet for him to be sure though, plus Motochika hadn't seemed to notice it. Before he could look at the brunette to find out though, Motochika shook him with the arm around his shoulders.

"Did you even know what it was before you started reading the book?" He asked. Masamune placed a hand over his eye.

"I wasn't even reading it." He mumbled, praying the other brunette in the aisle hadn't heard him. Motochika looked at him oddly for a moment then grinned and lightly pushed the brunette.

"Yeah right!" He taunted. Masamune growled, but just as he was about to bark at his companion, a quiet voice interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

Masamune turned to find the long haired brunette standing there with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for interrupting, but you're being kind of loud and if you don't quiet down you'll have to leave." The boy said. Masamune's eye widened and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the boy.

"Oh, sorry mate! I guess get a bit carried away." Motochika said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, I understand how you feel." The boy said, smiling at Motochika.

"I have to get back to work now." He said cheerfully. He paused before walking away though, grabbing the book Masamune had previously been looking at and placed it else where on the shelf. He then turned and went back down the aisle to his book cart. A low whistle came from Motochika as Masamune continued to stare after the brunette.

"Found yourself some cute booty there. Guess that explains why you've been ignoring me all week." Motochika said, placing his hands behind his head and leaning his weight on his right foot as he kicked the other behind it. Masamune turned to look dead panned at the white haired male.

"Please, never say that, ever again." Masamune said. Motochika grinned and pat his friend on the back.

"I guess you're pretty taken with him then?" He teased. Masamune sighed and roughly rubbed his palm into his eye.

"What do you want Motochika?" He asked, exasperatedly, changing the topic in case the other boy could hear them.

"I wanted to hang out. You haven't talked to me at all since Uesugi sensei assigned you that essay." The other boy looked up at them curiously at this, but he said nothing. It seemed like he wanted to though by the way his brows furrowed and he bit his lip in contemplation. Masamune sighed, placing one hand on his hip as he ran the other through his hair and his brows furrowed slightly.

"I'm supposed to be getting a book, _you_ _see?_" Masamune mumbled irritably. Motochika raised a brow as he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Why haven't you got it yet then?"

"I don't know where it is! _Asshole._" Masamune hissed quietly.

"What are you stupid? That's why there's workers here, so they can help you find what you're looking for." Masamune simply glared at the other male. After a moment a look of realization crossed his features and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, is that why you've been stalking that poor shelver?" He asked. Masamune's eye widened and he felt his cheeks start to burn.

"I'm not stalking anyone! _Got it?_" He growled, punching his friend on the arm. Motochika grabbed the abused area and glared at the brunette.

"Jeez I was only kidding. Calm down man." Masamune huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as Motochika rubbed his arm.

"What book are you looking for anyways?" He asked, looking at his arm, even though it was covered by his jacket.

"Whatever book is going to tell me the most about the Sengoku era." Masamune said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know where that is!" The boy cheered excitedly. He, however, immediately clamped his hands over his mouth and turned to look at the other inhabitants of the aisle.

"I apologize!" He said quickly, bowing to them. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you two are just... kind of hard to ignore." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's quite alright! Hey, would you mind showing my friend here where that book is?" Motochika smiled as he grabbed Masamune and pushed him towards the other brunette.

"Of course not!" He beamed, then gestured for Masamune to follow him as he started to leave the aisle. Motochika gave his friend a shove, making Masamune stumble forward. He turned to glare at his friend, who simply grinned back at him, before he followed the boy towards the nonfiction section. He couldn't help but watch the boy as he walked, his hips swaying tauntingly with every step he took. He unconsciously licked his chapped lips at the sight.

"Danna!" A new voice called. The boy stopped suddenly, making Masamune almost run into him, then turned in the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" The boy said as another smile spread across his face.

"They said on TV that it's going to rain. So I came to drop off your umbrella." Sasuke said, holding out the item for the boy.

"Oh um..." The brunette looked at the item in surprise then turned to survey the front of the library.

"Could you leave it with Ieyasu-dono?" He asked. Sasuke turned to look at the front desk then nodded.

"Sure thing danna. I'll see you tonight then." He said, turning to walk away.

"Goodbye Sasuke. And thank you for bringing my umbrella!" Sasuke wave two fingers back at the brunette. The boy then turned to Masamune with an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, that was my friend Sasuke, he lives with me." He said. Masamune shrugged.

"It's cool." The boy's smile brightened, but he said nothing more as he turned to lead Masamune to the nonfiction. He went to the aisle right after the one Masamune had been searching in a week ago. He silently cursed himself at the realization.

The boy searched the shelves carefully in search of the proper book.

"So, are you going to walk home in the rain?" Masamune asked, trying to sound like he wasn't a stalker while he rubbed the back of his neck

"For the most part, yes." He said with a light shrug.

"I could give you a ride home!" Masamune had to resist the urge to slap himself then quickly added, "I-if you want I mean."

Honestly, what was going on with him? He had never been this nervous around anyone else, including people he was interested in. Normally he was cocky, smooth and unperturbed. Now, he just felt like an idiot.

The boy chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the one eyed man. "This offer isn't so you can come spy on me some more is it?" He teased with a small smile.

"I have not been spying on you!" Masamune snapped, looking irritably at the other boy, who chuckled at the response.

"You know, your friend may not have been here for the past week, but I have sir. And I honestly don't believe that it was just a coincidence that you always seemed to be hanging out in the same aisle that I was shelving in." He said, plucking a book from the shelf as he spoke. He looked over it for a moment before grinning triumphantly and holding it up to show Masamune.

"That's not true. You weren't here Friday." Masamune joked. In all honesty, Masamune hadn't been either. He had spent the day with Kojūrō, helping the man out in his fields. The boy stared at him for a moment before he covered his mouth and started laughing.

"Well, you got me there. I don't work the weekends. Here's the book you were looking for." He said, smiling at the brunette as he held his book out to him. Masamune smiled back As he took the book from the boy.

"Thanks. So, about that ride?" He said hopefully. The boy thought it over for a moment, then smiled at Masamune again.

"I get off at nine." Masamune's eye widened, but he slowly smiled and nodded. He said a quick farewell to the boy then walked off to retrieve his best friend and check his book out.

"So how'd it go?" Motochika asked curiously with a cheeky grin as they stood in line.

"I'm driving him home." He answered, looking down at the book in his hands as he flipped through it.

"On your bike? You do know it's gonna rain right?" Motochika said, looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"No, not on my bike! _Idiot_. I'm gonna drop by my apartment and borrow Kojūrō's car." Masamune said, stepping up to the counter as it was finally his turn.

"What time are you picking him up?" He asked curiously.

"Nine." He answered shortly, briefly thanking the person behind the counter for his book and heading for the door, Motochika following close behind.

* * *

Yukimura stood outside the library, holding his umbrella over his head as the rain poured down on him from the sky. It was dark, save for the two street lamps in the empty parking lot. Yes, Yukimura was the last one still there, he'd been waiting a half hour for the one eyed man to come pick him up, and in that time, he'd had several offers from people he worked with to drive him home and watched as they all left. He sighed as he looked around the area. He was starting to think this guy would never show up, which was actually disappointing him. Honestly, he'd kind of been looking forward to it. The man interested him, and yes, he understood the whole stranger danger thing, Sasuke fed that lecture to him on a daily basis, but the odd thing was, he felt like he knew the man. And as stupid as it may sound, he some how knew he could trust him. That's why he didn't worry too much when he realized the man had been watching him, and why he had accepted when he offered to drive him home.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should wait a while longer or if he should just head home on his own. The trains would stop running soon, so he'd have to start walking now if he wanted to make it to the last one. He gave one last look to the parking lot before sighing once more as he decided to head home. After walking about half way across the slick parking lot, a car turned slowly into the lot. Yukimura stopped and watched as the car drove towards him then stopped a couple feet in front of him. The door started to open and Yukimura took a quick step back as out of the car exited the one eyed man. He sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Kojūrō wouldn't let me take his car till I told him why I needed it." The man immediately apologized. Yukimura blinked in surprise then smiled at the man.

"It is quite alright. At least you're here now." The man chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you say so. Go ahead and get in." He said, nodding his head at the car. Yukimura nodded then hurried around to the other side of his car and got in. He quickly buckled himself as he told the man where he lived, then looked over to the other man, who was starting to put the car into gear, when he finally noticed he was dripping wet.

"Oh, you're all wet!" Yukimura said worriedly. He glanced down at his clothing then simply shrugged.

"It's just water, it'll dry." He said.

"But you could get sick." Yukimura said. He chuckled and glanced over to Yukimura.

"Do you get this worried over all the strangers you meet?" He asked with a smirk. Yukimura opened his mouth to respond, but slowly closed it as he realized, he had no clue how to respond. They sat in silence for a moment, both wracking their brains, trying to figure out what to talk about.

"By the way, my name is Date Masamune." He said. Yukimura's eyes widened And he gasped.

"I haven't introduced myself?" He asked. Masamune chuckled and shook his head.

"I apologize for my rudeness Date-dono! My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! It is a pleasure to meet you." He said quickly.

"Woah, _cool it _tiger. It's alright. And the name is Masamune, not Date." Masamune said. Yukimura nodded slightly in understanding.

"So, do you accept rides from strangers often then Yukimura?" Yukimura's cheeks flared with heat.

"N-no! That's not it, I never do this kind of thing. It's just..." Yukimura trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. After a moment of silence Masamune glanced over to Yukimura with a raised brow.

"Just what?" He pushed.

"Nevermind. It's silly." Yukimura said, waving him off.

"_Oh come on_, don't leave me hanging!"

Yukimura looked at him curiously. Why did he keep talking in another language? Yukimura couldn't understand him when he did that.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Masamune sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nevermind."

They fell silent once more, Masamune continuing to drive carefully through the pouring rain as Yukimura looked at his lap with worried brows while glancing at Masamune from the corner of his eye. Did he offend him? Should he apologize? He hadn't meant to upset him, he merely wanted to know what the man had said to him in his odd language. Maybe he should explain what he meant to him?

"So, how old are you?" Masamune asked suddenly. Yukimura blinked in surprised then slowly answered.

"Nineteen. And yourself?"

"Twenty one. Are you in college?"

"Yes. I take online classes though so I can work full time at the library." Yukimura explained. Masamune nodded slightly in understanding.

"What are you studying?"

Yukimura smiled widely at the question. He loved talking to people about his schooling.

"I'm taking literature and Japanese history." He said proudly. Masamune's brows furrowed in confusion as he briefly looked over to the boy beside him.

"What are you going to be? The guy who writes History books for school?" He teased with a grin. Yukimura puffed his cheeks out in irritation.

"No! I'm planning to write a story Masamune-dono." Yukimura said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at the window. He couldn't even see out of the glass from all the rain, it slightly worried him. How was Masamune driving through this.

"Aww come on, I was just playing with ya kid." He said, tapping him on the arm. Once Yukimura looked over to him he nodded slightly and smiled at the boy. "What's your story about?"

"Well..." He paused as he thought of how to explain it. "It's about the Sengoku era."

Masamune blinked in surprise and glanced over to the boy.

"Seriously?"

Yukimura smiled slightly and nodded.

"So that's why you knew where the book was." Masamune said. Everything made sense now.

"K-kind of. I've actually read through that entire book four or five times now." He said, blushing as he looked to the side to hide his embarrassment. Masamune's eye widened and he let out a low whistle.

"Damn kid. I won't even have to read that much to complete my essay."

"Really? Uesugi-dono must be rather lenient with you. Oyakata-sama says he's rather strict with his students." Masamune's brows pinched together in confusion as he looked over to the boy.

"Wait, are you talking about Uesugi Kenshin?" Masamune asked.

"Ah! Yes! I heard you and your friend talking about him earlier. He referred to him as sensei, so I kind of just assumed it was him." Yukimura explained.

"So you know him?"

"Yes! He and Oyakata-sama are rather good friends!" He said with a wide smile. Masamune chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"_I see_. So, care to tell me a bit more about that story of yours?" Masamune asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, if you really want to know, of course I will! See, about a year or two ago I started having these dreams. They were so clear, and they seemed rather..." Yukimura trailed off slowly as he stared at the one eyed man beside him. He was no longer looking at the road, his hands weren't even on the steering wheel. Instead he was turned slightly in his seat, looking interestedly at Yukimura. But none of this was what caused his halt in his story. His brows slowly drew together as he looked at the male in front of him. A vision flashed before his eyes, a helmet placed atop the mans head with a large crescent on the front. He was dressed in blue with special armor and a white cloth wrapped around his neck. As soon as it had come though, the vision left, and he was back in his gray shirt and black jacket with a fur collar around the hood.

"Familiar." He finally finished quietly. Masamune's brows were furrowed as he looked curiously at Yukimura.

"You doing alright?" He asked worriedly. Yukimura slowly nodded and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just getting kind of tired. Are we at my house?" He tried to look out the window, but all he could see was a blurry light. Masamune glanced behind him and nodded.

"Yeah, we got here just a minute ago, but you were talking." Masamune explained.

"I better get inside then! I'm sure Sasuke is worried about how late I am." Yukimura said as he gathered his things from the floor of the car and started to open the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Masamune offered as he reached for his buckle.

"Oh no! You've done enough for me as it is Masamune-dono!" Yukimura said as he stepped out of the car. It was still raining, but he paid it no mind as he spun around and bowed to the one eyed man.

"Thank you so much for driving me home Masamune-dono! I greatly appreciate it!"

Masamune waved him off and ran a hand through his hair. "Anytime Yukimura."

With that he shut the door and ran around the front of the car, only to be stopped once more by Masamune.

"Oi! Yukimura?"

"Yes Masamune-dono?" He said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Masamune scratched the back of his head as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd let me read some of your writing sometime?" Masamune asked. Yukimura stared at him in surprise for a moment then a brilliant smile spread across his face.

"Of course you could Masamune-dono!" Yukimura said happily.

A small smile pulled up the corners of Masamune's mouth. "_Cool_. I'll see you later Yukimura."

"Goodnight Masamune-dono!"

The window rolled up after that and the car slowly pulled away from the curb, Yukimura watching as it disappeared into the night. It took Yukimura a good minute to finally remember that it was raining out and he quickly turned to run inside his house. As he shut the front door behind him he heard Sasuke's voice call him from the other room, then the light flicked on in the hall and Sasuke was there, looking at him in surprise.

"Danna! You're soaked! I thought I brought you your umbrella!" Sasuke exclaimed. Yukimura flushed red as he held up his umbrella.

"I apologize Sasuke, I got a ride home from a friend and I forgot to open my umbrella when I got out of the car." Yukimura said, bowing to his friend. Sasuke looked curiously at the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It must really be pouring out there then." Sasuke said. Yukimura nodded as he left out who drove him home and that he'd actually been standing in the rain talking to them. It's not that he was keeping it secret (except maybe the fact that he stood in the rain talking to Masamune) it's just that he didn't want to talk to him about it right now. If he did he'd most likely end up in another conversation about stranger danger and he most certainly did not want to hear about that again. Honestly, he wasn't a child anymore, and he understood that he needed to be cautious with people he didn't know. But something in him told him he could trust Masamune, and that was proven tonight.

"Just stay there danna, I'll get a towel for you to dry off with." Sasuke hurried off inside the house after that, leaving Yukimura to drip in the hall. He sighed, running a hand through his strands of wet hair. There was just one part of the night that kept playing over in his mind, one part that was confusing him. That vision he had of Masamune, clad in armor. It had looked so familiar, but some how, he couldn't place it.

"You okay danna?" Sasuke asked as he reentered the room. Yukimura snapped out of his thoughts and looked up curiously at his friend.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke sighed and tossed the white fluffy towel to the brunette.

"I asked if you were alright. You seemed pretty out of it there." Sasuke explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, I'm fine. Just a bit lost in thought I suppose." Yukimura said, smiling slightly to reassure Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him skeptically for a moment, but he slowly nodded and leant against the wall, watching Yukimura dry himself off.

"So what took you so long getting home?" Sasuke asked.

"My ride was a bit later than I thought he would be." Yukimura explained, rubbing at his clothes with the quickly dampening cloth. Sasuke raised a brow for a moment, but they quickly pinched together after that as he pressed his lips together in a frown.

"Danna, you didn't get a ride from a stranger did you?"

Yukimura sighed as his shoulders drooped.

"Sasuke, I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't get into a car with someone I didn't trust." Yukimura said. That wasn't a lie right? After all, he did just say he trusted Masamune, right?

Sasuke just stared at him warily. Yukimura sighed once more and wrapped the towel around his neck.

"Sasuke, I swear, I know him." Now... He just decided to omit that last bit. After a moment Sasuke finally gave up with a resigned sigh.

"If you say so danna. By the way, dinners in the fridge if you're interested." And with that said, Sasuke walked off. Yukimura sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and slipped off his shoes before stepping into the house. He quickly made his way up stairs to his room and stripped himself of his wet clothing then changed into his warm pajama's. He made sure to place his clothes in the laundry room. He decided to skip dinner, it was getting kind of late, and though he kind of used it as an escape from Masamune, he was starting to realize just how tired he was.

He pulled the tie from his hair, allowing the long strands to fall freely around his back, then dropped onto his bed, snuggling his face into the fluffy pillow. He sighed tiredly, not even wanting to move to pull his warm blanket over himself. He knew he'd have too soon though from how cold his Oyakata-sama kept the house. For now though, he decided to just lay there, replaying the events of the night over in his head.

* * *

Masamune pushed open the door to his shared apartment, and quickly stepped inside. He wasn't too quiet as he entered, shutting the door loudly and tossing Kojūrō's keys into the bowl by the door. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them under the small table that held the bowl, then peeled off his wet clothes as he headed up the stairs to his room.

"Masamune-sama." He heard Kojūrō say as said man's bedroom door opened.

"Hey Kojūrō." Masamune said, waving slightly at the man as he tried to undo his belt buckle.

"Where on earth have you been? It's nearly midnight, and you have school in the morning." Masamune made a face as he looked at his caretaker.

"I have one class at eleven. And I'm not a kid anymore Kojūrō, I can stay out as late as I want."

"Fine, do as you wish." Kojūrō said as he turned to go back into his room. "But you better pick up your wet clothes and put them in the laundry before you go to bed."

And with that, he shut the door, leaving Masamune to glare at the painted wood. He huffed after a moment of staring at the door then walked back down the steps, picking up his clothes and carrying them to the laundry room. He struggled out of his wet pants then left his clothes in front of the washer, mostly to piss off Kojūrō.

He quickly headed back up to his room, shutting the door rather loudly, then dropped onto his bed, not even caring that he still had on his damp boxers. He buried his face in his pillow and squeezed his eye shut. He felt tired as fuck, but his brain didn't want to shut down as his thoughts just kept racing about Yukimura. Sanada Yukimura. God, his thoughts were just consumed with the brunette, he couldn't think of anything else. He swore he could still smell him, and his smooth voice just kept ringing in mind. He couldn't wait to go see the other boy, but he knew that if he didn't get sleep now, he might not be able to, cause he'd end up sleeping through his class. Then he'd be in trouble with Uesugi-sensei and be forced to come back after lunch and sit through his afternoon class. He wouldn't even be able to visit during lunch due to how far the library was from the school. He'd have to head back to the school the moment he got to the library. Plus he promised Kojūrō he'd help in the fields tomorrow afternoon, and knowing Kojūrō, he'd call him all afternoon till Masamune decided to show up.

With a resigned sigh Masamune flipped onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. Life was annoyingly disruptive.

* * *

The next day Masamune sat at a table in the back of the library, trying not to fall asleep. He'd probably gotten two hours of sleep that night, as his mind just wouldn't allow him to sleep as he had wanted to. Some how, he'd managed to stay awake through most of Uesugi's class that morning, only falling asleep at the beginning of his fifteen minute long closing for that classes lecture. Masamune, luckily, hadn't gotten in trouble for it.

After class he'd rushed to the library to see Yukimura, only to find that he wasn't even there, so he'd gone to sit at a secluded table in the library because of how tired he was.

"Good afternoon Masamune-dono." Said the familiar voice of Yukimura.

Masamune peeked open his eye to see the brunette then gave a short wave. He was dressed in the same red sweater he'd worn the day Masamune first saw him and dark baggy jeans.

"Are you alright Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked, looking worriedly at the one eyed man. Masamune slowly nodded as he rubbed at his tired eye.

"I'm fine," he paused for a moment to allow a yawn to escape his lips. "Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

He waved his hand in dismissal, but Yukimura didn't seem ready to accept that.

"Well if you're tired, you should be at home resting, not the library." Yukimura said as if it should be obvious. And in all actuality it was, but of course Masamune was too stubborn to realize this. Or just chose to ignore it.

"If I go home then Kojūrō will just force me to go work in the fields with him." Masamune said, resting his head in his hand and closing his eye once more, not willing to fight to keep it open.

"Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be driving in this state." He added as an after thought.

Yukimura paused, biting his lip in thought.

"Is there someone you can call to pick you up?"

"I get the feeling you don't want me here." Masamune teased with a light smirk as he peeked open his eye.

"N-no! That's not it at all! I don't mind you being here, but you could get kicked out if-"

"Jeez Red, calm down. I was just kidding, I knew what you meant." Masamune said, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. Yukimura let out a quiet "oh" then turned his eyes to the ground. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. As if sensing how uncomfortable the boy was, Masamune decided to answer his question.

"No, there's no one I can call. Motochika's at work, and like I said, Kojūrō will just make me go work in the fields. And I'm too tired to put up with that shit." He said, placing his hands behind his head, but keeping his eye on Yukimura.

The brunette's brows pinched together as he gnawed the inside of his cheek and stared at the smooth wooden surface of the table Masamune sat at.

"Well... I guess you can stay then." He said uncertainly.

Masamune smirked and closed his eye as Yukimura turned to get back to work. "I had no intention of leaving." He muttered quietly.

Yukimura paused in his leave, but simply smiled before continuing to walk away.

After sitting there for a half hour, Yukimura came back to the aisle with his book cart and began going about his work. Masamune watched him for a while through a small crack between his eye lid. After a moment of this, he stood from his seat and walked over to where Yukimura stood, placing books on the shelf. Just as Masamune was about to tap him on the shoulder Yukimura spun around and nearly collided with Masamune.

"Ah, Masamune-dono! Did you need something?" Yukimura said, looking at him curiously.

"Um..." Masamune paused and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was just wondering how all this works. Like, how you know where the books go and all that."

"Oh, well, it depends on the section. But most things go in alphabetical order. In fiction and children's you go by the last name of the author, but for Biographies you go by the last name of who the book is about. Then for non fiction you go in numerical order by these numbers on the side. That's why we have these stickers on the spine, to make our jobs easier." Yukimura explained, showing the spine of one of the books on his cart to Masamune. Masamune nodded in understanding as he bent over to look at the books.

"So, where would that one go?" He asked curiously as he pointed out a random book. Yukimura snatched it off the cart and read the sticker.

"Well, that would go over here." Yukimura said as he turned back to the shelves. He took a couple steps down the aisle and placed it on one of the higher shelves.

"There's also labels on the shelves to tell you where the books are meant to go. See?" Yukimura said as he pointed to the label of the shelf he placed the book on. Masamune stepped over to where Yukimura was standing to look at the label.

"Oh yeah." He said, biting the inside of his lip.

"Would you mind teaching me?" He asked with a light blush. Yukimura looked over to him in surprise then glanced over to his cart. He had a lot more to do. Though he hadn't organized the books in the cart like he normally would. Masamune could surely handle that right?

"Well, let's see how well you organize the books on the cart. I normally do that before I start shelving, but I took a bit longer at lunch than I thought I would." Yukimura explained. Masamune looked over to the cart then slowly nodded.

"_Alright_. One quick question though."

"Yeah?"

Masamune slowly turned his head back to look at Yukimura. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks and uncertainty in his eye.

"What section are we in?" He asked embarrassedly.

Yukimura had to bite back a laugh as he pressed his lips tightly together to keep from smiling. Finally he decided to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the smile and placed his other arm over his stomach.

"We're in fiction." He answered, a bit of amusement to his voice. Masamune nodded once more then looked Yukimura in the eye as he went to speak again.

"You can laugh now, _okay_?"

Yukimura's eyes widened as he moved his hands to wave them in denial. "N-no! I don't want to laugh, i-it's just... You're so... Cute." Yukimura said, blushing a nice shade of red that complimented his sweater. Masamune's eye narrowed slightly and he frowned disapprovingly.

"I am not cute." He said firmly.

"Right." Yukimura nodded and rolled his eyes. "Because guys can't be cute is that it?"

Masamune was about to agree when he realized that wasn't right. Cause Yukimura was a guy, but he definitely thought he was cute. Okay, quick now Masamune. Think of a better response.

"T-that's not what I meant." Great, he stuttered. Fucking idiot.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked with a small smile.

"Exactly what I said. **I'm** not cute." Yukimura frowned and placed his hand on his hip.

"You know, it's not a bad thing to be cute."

"I know." Masamune said seriously, staring at Yukimura. It felt as though he'd been pierced by that grey blue eye. Yukimura stared at him for a moment with wide eyes, then slowly nodded again.

"Well, you can go start working on the cart if you want." Yukimura said as he turned to continue his work, a light color of pink covering his cheeks.

"By the last name right?" Masamune asked to be sure. Yukimura simply nodded as he continued placing books on the shelf. They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, Masamune having seated himself in front of the book cart to arrange them while Yukimura put them away in their proper place. Masamune was fighting off sleep for most of the time, but he actually managed to get a lot of the organizing done before Yukimura could get to the books.

"You did pretty good." Yukimura said, looking over the books with an approving smile after Masamune had finished. Masamune smiled triumphantly at his job well done.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it Masamune-dono." Yukimura turned to look at Masamune with a sweet smile placed upon his face.

Masamune blinked in surprise as he stared at that sweet face.

"Anytime." He said quietly as Yukimura started to stand to continue his work.

"Hey, uh... What time do you get off?" Masamune asked, staying seated on the floor.

"Five, I think. Why do you ask?" Yukimura said, not once taking his eyes off the books as he continued to easily find their placement on the shelves.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner with me?" Masamune asked nervously. He watched as Yukimura's face dropped, and swore his heart shattered.

"I apologize, Masamune-dono, but I promised Sasuke I wouldn't be late tonight. He wasn't all that happy about how late I was last night." Yukimura said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Masamune said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yukimura laughed and waved him off. "It's quite alright Masamune-dono. Sasuke was the only one that really cared. Oyakata-sama told me to just call if I'm to be late." Yukimura explained with a small smile.

"Maybe we could have dinner this weekend though?" Yukimura paused in his work to look questioningly at Masamune. Masamune paused for a moment to think it over.

"How about you come over my place? I'll get Kojūrō to cook something and you can bring over your works that you said I could read." He suggested. It was like killing two birds with one stone right? Have dinner with the brunette and get to look over his writing.

Yukimura's face seemed to light up and he smiled at Masamune. "That sounds perfect! What day would you like to do it?"

Yukimura turned back to his work as he waited for an answer.

"Does Saturday sound alright?" Masamune asked as he moved to sit against the wall opposite of the book case.

Yukimura thought it over for a moment. He didn't have plans this Saturday did he? Sasuke would know, but he couldn't message him while he was working.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." He'd just cancel anything that came up.

"_Cool_. I'll pick you up around six then." That would give him plenty of time to hang out with the kid.

Yukimura nodded his agreement as he continued to work. He'd have to remember to tell Sasuke he would be going out then.

It was almost five when Yukimura finished shelving. It had been rather quiet as he had been working, and though that was actually a normal occurrence for the brunette, he couldn't help but feel like the silence was out of place. He was slowly starting to realize, however, why it felt weird. When he turned to bring the cart back to the front desk and gather his things so he could clock out, he found Masamune. He was sitting against the wall, one leg stretched out across the floor as the other was bent and tucked under his other leg. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head rested against the wall, his lone eye shut as his mouth sat slightly agape to allow the quietest of snores to escape his mouth. The light setting sun shining through the window behind Masamune assisted the scene before him, only making it far more beautiful.

That wasn't the end of it though as in a flash, Yukimura saw the older male dressed in a silky yukata that started as at the top with a white looking color, but it had the lightest hint of blue, and it faded after the waist to a darker blue. Embroidered into the bottom of the yukata was a long silver dragon. And instead of shoes he wore white ankle high socks. Yukimura felt his chest clench and a light gasp escape his throat.

After a moment of staring wide eyed at Masamune in the yukata and the vision having not disappeared, Yukimura stepped over to him and got on his knees to get a better look at the man. He looked him up and down for a moment before reaching his hand up and lightly touching his finger tips to the yukata. For a moment, he could have swore it was real, the smooth light fabric, he swore he could feel it under his finger tips. But then it disappeared and he stared at the blue shirt and black fur collared jacket in surprise.

He dropped his head in disappointment as his hand slipped from Masamune's chest and he stared down at the floor.

"Shit!" Masamune cursed and jolted as he woke up and found Yukimura sitting before him. Said brunette's head shot up to look at Masamune in surprise as a dark blush burned his cheeks. Masamune sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said, looking at Yukimura through a half lidded eyes and his brows pinched together.

"I-I apologize Masamune-dono. I was just about to wake you since I'm leaving." Yukimura explained, his cheeks still burning as he averted his eyes.

"Is it five already?" He asked, reaching for his phone. Yukimura simply nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" Masamune asked as he turned his phone on. Great, ten missed calls and fifteen text messages. That was sure to mean twenty five mini lectures on keeping promises and being lazy.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you." Yukimura said worriedly. Masamune stared deadpan at the younger male.

"What kind of stupid excuse is that?"

"E-Excuse me?" Yukimura asked in surprise, eyes wide.

"I never said it would be a problem driving you home. I wouldn't have bothered offering if it was going to be a problem. _Jeez, you don't want a ride just man up and say so_." Masamune said in irritation. Yukimura stared at him in surprise as a blush slowly formed on his cheeks.

"So, do you want a ride or not?"

"Y-Yes please." Yukimura stuttered, still slightly shocked.

Masamune nodded towards the front. "Then go get your shit and meet me out front."

Yukimura nodded and got off the floor, quickly walking towards the front of the library. He watched Masamune exit the building as he pulled on his coat and told Ieyasu and Mori goodbye.

"Are you alright Yukimura?" Ieyasu asked, looking at the brunette in slight worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Yukimura said breathily, then he turned his gaze back to Ieyasu and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ieyasu-dono. I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?"

"Yes. Have a goodnight." Ieyasu said with a small smile. He was still curious about what had his friend so distracted, but he decided not to worry about it and simply continue his work. Yukimura pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head as he walked out of the library. A loud rumble startled the boy as he stepped outside and he looked up to see Masamune, staring at him expectantly, as he sat atop a blue and black motorcycle with a special crest painted on the gas tank.

"You coming or what?" Masamune called over the roar of his bike. Yukimura stared wide eyed at the motorcycle and clutched the strap of his bag. Honestly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get on that thing. Just the thought of it freaked him out. But he was conflicted, because he didn't want to seem like a coward to Masamune. So with a deep breath, Yukimura took the few steps of stairs leading down from the entrance and cautiously stepped over to the bike.

"_You doing okay_?" Masamune said, though Yukimura had no idea what that meant. Why did Masamune have to confuse him by speaking another language.

"... Y~es...?" He said uncertainly. Masamune chuckled and held out a black helmet to Yukimura.

"Get on." He said, gesturing to the back seat.

"But... What about you?" Yukimura asked as he slowly took the offered helmet with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be fine. _I don't want you getting hurt, you see?_ So just get on." Masamune said sternly with a light blush on his cheeks. Yukimura was still unsure, and once more completely confused by the older males odd language, but not wanting to upset Masamune he put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike. He wrapped his arms tightly around Masamune's waist, and as the one eyed man revved the engine he buried his face into Masamune's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut.

Yukimura felt the bike jerk forward as Masamune started to drive towards the exit then out onto the road. It felt like hours had passed by the time Yukimura decided to peek out of Masamune's shoulder. Everything was zipping by them and the force of the wind hitting them made Yukimura have to squint. It was crazy. Terrifying. I-It was... It was exhilarating! This was the most amazing experience Yukimura had ever had!

Yukimura's heart was pounding in his chest, though whether it was from the bike or the close proximity with Masamune he wasn't sure anymore, and his mind was whirring with excitement and adrenaline. Why had he never done something like this before?!

With his nose still buried in Masamune's shoulder, he could smell the sweet and musky scent that was Masamune, and beneath his hands he could feel the firm muscles on his torso. With this realization in mind, Yukimura blushed a dark red and hid his face once more in Masamune's shoulder.

After some time the motorcycle came to a stop and Masamune killed the engine so he could bid the brunette farewell. Slowly, Yukimura pulled away from Masamune, a light blush on his cheeks. He slowly got off the bike then removed the helmet and handed it over to Masamune, who put it on once it was in his hands.

"Well? How did you like it?" Masamune asked, giving Yukimura that expectant look once more. Yukimura blinked then smiled at Masamune.

"I enjoyed it! I would very much like to do it again sometime!" Yukimura said happily. Masamune smirked.

"I think I can make that happen." He said cheekily. Yukimura blushed slightly but smiled at Masamune.

"W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Masamune-dono."

Masamune's head snapped up and he looked... Surprised?

"Oh, actually you won't see me till Friday. After ignoring him today, Kojūrō will probably force me to spend all of tomorrow in the fields, and I told Motochika we'd hang out Thursday." Masamune explained, his expression turning to that of irritation.

"I don't work weekends remember?" Yukimura said sadly. In all honesty he was very disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Masamune for three days, though he at least managed to hide it for the most part.

"Oh, right..." Masamune lowered his gaze to the ground in his own disappointment. He looked like a kicked puppy, it made Yukimura feel horrible. "I guess I'll see you Saturday then."

"Unless you wish to drive me home again." Yukimura offered, hoping Masamune would agree.

"What time do you get off?" Masamune asked. Yukimura paused as he tried to remember. Sadly, he was pulling a blank.

"Give me a moment." Yukimura said then bolted into his home, running straight for the kitchen where Sasuke was cooking.

"Hi Sasuke!" He said, not even glancing at him as he looked at the cabinet where a post-it hung that read the times of Yukimura's work weeks. Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Hey danna. How was-" Sasuke started, only to be interrupted by Yukimura.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'll be back in just a moment!" Yukimura said as he hurried out of the house and back to the street where Masamune sat on his bike.

"I'm off at nine on both days." He said, slightly out of breath from the running.

Masamune thought it over for a moment, then shook his head. "Only if you want to sit through a car ride with Motochika."

"I wouldn't mind!" Yukimura said, blushing deeply at his eagerness. "Your friend seemed rather fun, I mean. I would be interested in spending more time with him to see what he's like."

Yukimura bit his lip as he stared at the ground. He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded!

"_Alright_. I'll see you Thursday then." Masamune said with an amused smile.

"Ah! Yes! See you Thursday, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura beamed at the one eyed man. Masamune chuckled at the boy's excitement, then saluted him before turning on his motorcycle then speeding off down the road. Yukimura stood there till Masamune could no longer be seen, then walked back to his shared home with a wide smile across his face.

"Danna, who was that?" Sasuke asked the moment Yukimura entered the house. His hands were placed on his hips, one of his hands holding a spatula while he wore a lime green apron over his chest. Yukimura stared at him with wide eyes for a moment as he shut the front door.

"Outside? That was my friend. The one that drove me home yesterday." Yukimura explained, slightly nervous about how his friend might react.

"What's his **name** danna?" Sasuke asked as he moved his hands to cross his arms over his chest.

"Masamune-dono." Yukimura said quietly.

"And why have I not heard of him till now?" Sasuke asked. He was like a father grilling his daughter about her new boyfriend. Yukimura couldn't help but blush at the thought. Jeez, he was doing a lot of that since he had officially met Masamune.

"Because I did not wish to tell you about him." Yukimura said honestly.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Sasuke, I'm ninteen, you don't need to know everyone I spend my time with." It may sound harsh, but it was true, and Sasuke needed to hear it.

He was definitely surprised by the words, and when his brows furrowed he was worried Sasuke was going to lecture him. But he didn't. And Yukimura wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"Fine." Sasuke said simply, then turned to head back into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour." He added over his shoulder. Yukimura watched him disappear into the kitchen with a mix of sadness and guilt placed on his features. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to take it back, cause he meant it, and he still felt like Sasuke needed to hear it.

With a sigh, Yukimura slipped out of his shoes then trudged up to his bed room, sprawling out on his bed in exhaustion, not even bothering to remove his bag or jacket.

* * *

When Thursday finally came along, Masamune was having majorly mixed feelings about picking up Yukimura from work that night. He was excited that he'd be able to see the boy, but he was less than happy to have to spend an entire car ride with Motochika in the back seat, telling Yukimura all about his life. See, he'd known Motochika since he was a kid, and over the years, whenever he'd meet new people, Motochika seemed to make it his mission to make Masamune sound like an idiot. And he normally completed that mission in just one meeting.

So that morning when he went to pick up his friend he informed him that they would be picking up Yukimura, then through out the day made it absolutely clear what he would do to Motochika if he tried to make Masamune sound like an idiot.

So at nine that night when they got to the library and Motochika got out of the car, it was understandable why Masamune was nervous. It really seemed Motochika had a death wish when this happened though;

"Hi there, my name is Chōsokabe Motochika." He said, holding out a hand for Yukimura to shake. At this point Masamune was getting out of the car, but that didn't seem to faze Motochika in the slightest. Yukimura however, looked to Masamune and smiled before returning his attention to Motochika.

"It is nice to meet you Chōsokabe-dono! My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura!" He said brightly. Motochika glanced over to Masamune with a mischievous grin pulled across his cheeks, then turned that wide grin back to Yukimura, though he tried to make it seem more cheerful than mischievous to the boy. Masamune's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen, but he had no way of stopping it.

"Likewise! Hey, did Masamune ever tell you about the time he ran a mile in the nude?"

Oh he was going to die.

Yukimura simply stared at him for a moment, wide eyed and head tilted slightly to the side as he seemed to be trying to figure out why Motochika would be telling him such a thing.

"No, I don't believe he has. Though, when I was in junior high I had to apologize to a girl in the nude." Yukimura said, shocking Motochika and Masamune. Masamune was the first to snap out of his shock though.

"Wait a minute, what?" He asked incredulously.

Yukimura looked at him sheepishly. "It's a long story." He said simply.

"We got time." Motochika said as he came out of his shock. Yukimura stared deadpan at him. "Or... Not." Motochika said, seemingly discouraged by the look.

"W-well, Masamune's never kissed anyone!" Motochika said.

Yukimura shrugged. "Neither have I." He said, slowly raising his brow as if to question how that was in any way important.

Motochika furrowed his brows, suddenly a bit more determined. "Masamune wore diapers till he was four."

"I wore them till I was five." Yukimura countered.

"When we were younger I scared Masamune so bad he wet himself."

"When I was in high school Sasuke scared me so bad I screamed like a girl and had a complete break down in the middle of class." As bad as that sounded, the answer just seemed to push Motochika to continue.

This back and forth continued for a while till finally Motochika simply looked at Masamune, completely discouraged and said;

"I can't crack this kid."

It seemed that no matter what embarrassing story Motochika would tell, Yukimura would have something equally embarrassing, if not more. And as mortifying as the entire thing had been for Masamune, he couldn't help but be amused by Motochika's failure.

"Come on, get in the car so I can take you home." Masamune said, nodding at his car. Yukimura looked over to Masamune, a light blush on his face, then nodded and smiled. He got into the front seat, leaving Motochika to take the back.

"I'm sorry about all that." Masamune whispered uncomfortably as he started the car. Yukimura chuckled and shook his head.

"It's alright. I didn't mind too much. When you have Sasuke for a friend, you tend to become numb to past embarrassments." Yukimura said.

"How's that?" Masamune asked curiously.

"Well, because after some time you realize there's always something more embarrassing just waiting around the corner. Plus Sasuke won't let you live anything down. He brings it up as often as he can." Yukimura said, blushing red. Masamune nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" Yukimura nodded slowly.

"It's about when you're friend Sasuke scared you. What did he do?" Masamune asked. Yukimura frowned and looked down at his lap.

"It was those dreams I told you I was having. I'd told Sasuke about them, but he didn't really take me seriously, he thought they couldn't mean that much to me. Plus, he knows I'm afraid of ghosts, so he dressed up to look like one of the people, but he used make up and stuff so he would look..." Yukimura trailed off as he struggled slightly with saying the word. Noticing this, Masamune decided to help the boy out.

"Dead." He finished. Yukimura slowly nodded, keeping his gaze locked on his lap.

"He had break while I was still in class. I had to give a speech, and right before I had to go up, I looked out the window and he was standing there, staring right at me. I screamed and jumped out of my chair, but then my knees buckled and I fell to the floor then started crying And hyperventilating. The teacher was the only one that tried to help me while everyone else just looked at me like I'd lost my mind. A few minutes later and Sasuke came running in to help, but he couldn't do much since he was still dressed up." Yukimura finished his story.

"What happened after that?" Motochika asked curiously, receiving a glare from Masamune.

"Not much really. We got sent to the principal's office, and Oyakata-sama was called to the school. Sasuke was suspended for a week and I had to go to therapy for a month. Everyone in school knew by the end of the day." Yukimura explained, finally looking up from his bag to look out the front window.

"That sounds terrible." Masamune said, brows furrowed as he glanced at Yukimura.

"Thankfully, that was my last year of school." Yukimura said with a small smile. "So, what did Chōsokabe-dono do to scare you?"

Masamune sighed and dropped his head for a moment. He did **not** want to tell this story. But he couldn't turn the boy down after he'd shared his tale.

"Oh! I'll tell it!" Motochika said excitedly, only to receive a deadly glare from Masamune.

"No you won't, cause you always add shit that never happened!" Masamune snapped, making Motochika pout and lean back into his seat with his arms crossed, mumbling about how "Masamune didn't have to be a dick".

Masamune sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Okay_, before I tell you, you have to know a couple things. No matter what Motochika says, I did not completely piss myself, I won't deny I did a little bit, but Motochika will over exaggerate." Masamune said, hearing a mumbled "liar" from the back seat, to which he flipped off the occupant of said seat.

"Also, this asshole knew I the story of Hanako-San of the toilet freaked me out and that's why to this day I still don't like kids. Got all that?" Masamune said, glancing at Yukimura to see him nod.

"Alright. So when we were twelve, Motochika dared me to sneak into the elementary school with him. I had no clue why, and he refused to tell me, but I wasn't going to back down from a dare, so of course I went. When we got there we went around the entire school till we finally found a way in, which Motochika knew about the entire time." Another glare was shot at the white haired man, who simply grinned back at Masamune.

"So Motochika leads me to one of the bathrooms, and once we get there I knew what he was planning, but of course I just became stubborn and determined to prove Motochika wrong, so I went in. He lead me to the third stall from the end and told me I had to summon Hanako-san. Now, before I continue, Motochika has this annoying little sister, who, at the time, was in elementary school, and ever since she was little she's had this short bob cut like Hanako-san is described with. Then he dressed her in a white button up shirt and a red skirt and had her hide in that bathroom stall. So when I knocked on the stall door and asked Hanako-san if she was there she answered. I cursed and bolted for the fucking door, where, of course, that asshole was standing and stopped me. He tried to force me over to the door and open it, and I say tried, because about half way there I punched him in the face and ran all the way out of the school. About ten minutes later Motochika and his sister, Tsuruhime came walking up to me, big fucking grins on their faces. But I was still freaking out, it was dark and I was twelve years old, so my brain didn't process that it was Tsuruhime and that's when I pissed myself and took off down the street for my house, where Kojūrō was waiting up for me pissed off because I'd snuck off in the middle of the night." Masamune finished his tale, a dark blush spread across his face from the embarrassing tale, though, thankfully, unnoticeable with how dark it was in the car.

Yukimura held back his chuckle, but the amusement was as clear on his face as it was in his voice. "What happened when you returned home?"

"I got grounded for a month and wasn't supposed to hang out with Motochika for two months." Masamune said.

"Let me guess, you still hung out with him right?" Yukimura asked with a small laugh.

Masamune chuckled and nodded slightly."Not for the first two weeks, but that's because I was still pretty pissed off at him. But as I got over it I did. I'm not really the type to do as I'm told."

"Except for when it comes to the police." Motochika added cheekily.

"Oi! Motochika! Do us both a favor and shut the fuck up! _Got it_?" Masamune barked at the other man. Yukimura giggled at the banter between the two one eyed men.

This was basically the rest of the car ride, Masamune and Motochika's back and forth while Yukimura watched in amusement and responding to Motochika when he demanded his agreement. These points lead to much disappointment for Motochika as Yukimura continuously agreed with Masamune.

When they finally arrived at Yukimura's house, the brunette bid farewell to Motochika then Masamune walked him to his door.

"I'm really sorry about Motochika." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yukimura laughed at this and shook his head.

"It's quite alright Masamune-dono. I actually enjoyed Motochika-dono's company. He's a bit overwhelming at first-"

"A bit?" Masamune asked, looking at Yukimura with a raised brow and an amused smirk as he interrupted the brunette.

Yukimura chuckled, but otherwise continued as if nothing had happened. "But, he's a good person once you've spent time with him."

"I don't think Mori would agree." Masamune joked.

"You mean Motonari Mori? Is he the "obnoxious idiot" he's told me so much about?" Yukimura said, quoting Mori's description of Motochika. Masamune barked out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Probably! It does sound an awful lot like Mori." Masamune said with a grin.

Yukimura laughed into his hand and nodded. "Indeed. Though that would make you, I believe, his "idiot sidekick"."

"Sidekick?! I am not his sidekick! If anything he's my sidekick!" Masamune said incredulously. Yukimura chuckled.

"They are Mori-dono's words, not mine."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Masamune said, waving him off. They were stopped just outside Yukimura's door now and he smiled up at Masamune.

"Well, if it counts for anything Masamune-dono, I do not believe you are an idiot or Motochika-dono's sidekick." Yukimura said sweetly. Masamune's eyes widened as a light pink dusted his cheeks, then he turned his head away to hide the blush as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, that's good to know." Masamune said, seemingly a bit embarrassed by Yukimura's words.

"Well, thank you for driving me home once again Masamune-dono." Yukimura said after a moments silence.

"It was nothing. I like driving you home." Masamune said, smiling at the brunette. They stood there a moment longer in a seemingly awkward silence. Neither knew what to do next. Yukimura had the urge to give him a quick peck, but the thought alone was enough to make him blush, and he couldn't help but think how shameful such a thing was. So he immediately pushed out that thought. Masamune had the same idea, but he didn't want to scare Yukimura and make the boy never talk to him again. So finally, after what seemed like forever, Masamune broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday then." Masamune said awkwardly. Yukimura looked up in surprise then nodded his agreement.

"Yes, Saturday."

Masamune smiled. The kid was too cute not to at least hug. So he pulled him into a one armed hug, basically one arm wrapped loosely around the back of his neck incase he wanted to pull away. After a moment, he felt Yukimura's arms reach up and wrap around his waist. It wasn't long though before a cat call was heard from the car and they quickly broke apart.

"Night, Yukimura." Masamune said, blushing lightly.

"Goodnight, Masamune-dono." Yukimura responded, a small smile on his lips as a much darker blush spread across his cheeks. With their farewells said, Masamune walked quickly back to his car and got in. Yukimura chuckled as he could hear the muffled sounds of Masamune yelling at Motochika, who was just laughing loudly. He watched them go before entering his home, only to find Sasuke standing there with a disapproving look.

* * *

When Saturday finally rolled around, Yukimura was practically bouncing with excitement the entire day. Sasuke and Shingen hadn't the slightest clue as to why, all either of them knew was Yukimura was going out. Sasuke, of course, suspected that He was going out with Masamune. He seemed to be spending a lot of his time with this man, and he couldn't help but be irritated by the fact that Yukimura didn't seem to want to tell him anything about him. After all, he was Yukimura's best friend. All he wanted was to protect him, but Yukimura just wouldn't allow it. So, he decided to go talk to the only person who could possibly help. Sadly, that person didn't like him so much...

"What do you want?" Kasuga snapped through the phone. Sasuke cringed at the sharp tone to her voice and smiled sheepishly as he let out a chuckle. He was walking down the street by himself at the moment, one hand shoved in his jacket while the other held his phone.

"What, am I not allowed to call my fiancé?" He joked. This only angered the girl more.

"Stop telling people I'm your fiancé dammit!" She yelled, making Sasuke pull the phone away from his ear.

"Jeez, calm down. I was only kidding." Sasuke said once he returned his phone to his ear. He heard a sigh, and he could just imagine the girl sitting there, pinching the bridge of her nose to stem the on coming head ache she was probably having. After a long moment of silence, and Sasuke checking his phone several times to make sure she hadn't hung up, Kasuga finally spoke again.

"Okay, what do you want? And make it quick, I have other things to do you know." She said.

"It's about Yukimura."

"Amazing." Kasuga said sarcastically. Sasuke's brows furrowed in irritation.

"Could you please take this seriously?" Sasuke snapped. He knew Kasuga was surprised by the tone of voice she used when she spoke again.

"Alright, sorry. Continue."

"Okay, well, I don't know when exactly, but pretty recently Yukimura met this guy, and all he'll tell me is that his name is Masamune-"

"He found him?!" Kasuga practically squealed into the phone, interrupting Sasuke once again.

"Seriously?" Sasuke said flatly.

"Sorry."

"Look, I don't know what to do. He's been kind of different since he met him. Like, he's happier, but he's also been a bit rude as well. If I ask him anything about the guy he tells me he doesn't want to talk to me about him and that it's none of my business." Sasuke explained.

"Good, so he's growing up." Kasuga said, not a single bit of sarcasm or joke to her voice. Though Sasuke still didn't take her seriously.

"Kasuga, I'm being serious." Sasuke snapped.

"So am I, Sasuke! As long as I've known you and Yukimura you've babied him. You did everything you could to help him or protect him. Then you scared the ever loving hell out of the poor kid." Kasuga snapped right back at him.

"You don't know enough about that day to talk to me about it Kasuga!" Sasuke yelled. He hated talking about that day, and anyone who knew Sasuke well enough to not mention it. That was the worst thing he'd ever done to Yukimura, and he knew that. He felt so terrible about that day that he hadn't pranked the brunette since then.

"You know that's a load Sasuke! Or did you forget that I had that class with Yukimura? I'm the only one who knew what Yukimura was going through, because I was going through the same thing. I saw what you did, even if the rest of the class didn't and I would have screamed too had I not been frozen in fear!" Kasuga yelled, getting louder and angrier as she continued. Sasuke cringed, but he didn't pull the phone away from his ear. After all, it wasn't the volume of her voice that was affecting him, but what she was saying, cause he knew it was true.

There was another moment of silence between the two, then a deep breath could be heard through the phone and Kasuga spoke up once more.

"Look, ever since that day you and Yukimura have slowly grown apart. Yukimura didn't trust you like he used to, and that meant he didn't trust you trying to protect him anymore either. You saw this happening, everyone but Yukimura did, and now you're desperate to try and stop this. But you can't Sasuke. Yukimura's become independent, like he should be, and he's found happiness in the one man who's ever been able to make him feel as strongly as he does." Kasuga explained in a much calmer tone of voice, knowing that her aggression would get her no where with the male.

"Kasuga, he's only known him for like, a week!" Sasuke said incredulously.

"But that's just it Sasuke! He hasn't known him for only a week! He's known him so much longer than that! For centuries upon centuries he has known him, he just didn't know it till two years ago!"

"How can you two even believe that shit?! They're just dreams!"

"They're not just dreams Sasuke! They're visions and feelings, happiness, love, sadness, heartache, the rage and the passion! We still feel it to this day! These are lives, our lives! We're all connected to each other Sasuke. And I know these aren't just dreams, because I've had these dreams since I was four, before I even knew anything about the Sengoku era." Kasuga said, with such a passion that for a moment, Sasuke almost believed her. After a moment of silence between the two Kasuga sighed.

"Look, come over my place later tonight. I'll show you what I mean, cause whether you like it or not, you were part of that era, you played a huge role even." Kasuga said exasperatedly.

"Alright. Thanks for your help Kasuga." Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. See you later Sasuke."

"Bye Kasuga." Sasuke said, removing the phone from his ear and ending the call as he ran a hand through his hair. With a sigh he looked up at the cloud covered sky with a small frown placed on his features.

* * *

Yukimura was sitting in his room, packing his messenger bag with the items he'd promised to show to Masamune, when he heard a loud muffled roaring coming from outside. He hopped up, grabbing his bag, and rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He ran right passed Shingen and Sasuke, leaving them both looking after him in bewilderment. He quickly slipped on his shoes, and ran out the door. Masamune had just pulled up to the side walk and was shutting off his bike when he looked up to see Yukimura running over to him. He smiled in amusement at the boys eagerness.

"I think you forgot something." Masamune said with a chuckle, staring at the boys torso. Yukimura looked down at himself to see that he was missing his jacket. He smiled sheepishly and blushed a light pink.

"I'll be right back!" He said quickly, then ran back into his house. Sasuke and Shingen were looking at him oddly as he grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger by the door and pulled it on as he ran back out the door once more, calling out a quick goodbye to the two men.

He ran back up to Masamune, who was barely containing his laughter at the boys excitement.

"Glad to see your excited." Masamune said with a chuckle, making Yukimura blush again. He had no clue how to respond to that, and Masamune seemed to understand this.

"It's good to see you again." He said with a small smile. Yukimura smiled back and nodded his head.

"And you as well Masamune-dono."

Masamune held out his helmet to Yukimura and nodded towards the back of his bike. "Get on."

Yukimura nodded and placed the helmet on his head while he climbed onto the back of the bike. He wrapped his arms around Masamune's waist as he felt and heard the bike come to life beneath him then placed his chin on Masamune's shoulder. Masamune looked over to the boy curiously, only to receive a wide grin in response. Masamune chuckled and shook his head, then revved his bike and took off down the road.

The force of the wind hitting his face made him have to squint to see anything. His heart was pounding in his chest, pumping adrenaline into his veins. He loved this feeling, this sheer excitement he felt when he road with Masamune. He could even recall a dream where he'd woken up feeling the same way, but ever since that dream he hadn't been able to find the feeling again. Till now that is.

After what felt like only minutes to the boys, they arrived at Masamune's home. After turning off his motorcycle, Masamune lead him inside his apartment.

"Well, this is it." Masamune said after shutting the door behind him.

"It's nice." Yukimura said, looking around.

"And, who's that?" He asked, looking through the window into the kitchen where Kojūrō could be seen. Masamune's brows furrowed and he frowned as he saw the older man still cooking.

"That's Kojūrō." He informed the younger before turning his attention to Kojūrō. "I thought you left already!" He called into the kitchen as he walked over to the window. Kojūrō turned to face Masamune, though he was looking down as he wiped his hand on a towel.

"I had left. Then I remembered that I hadn't cooked the Dango you requested and had to come back." Kojūrō said simply. Masamune sighed and rested his head in his hand as he leaned on the bar. Yukimura, however, had immediately brightened at the mention of Dango and stepped over to the window to look wide eyed at Kojūrō.

"You made Dango?"

Kojūrō looked up at the sound of Yukimura's voice.

"Yes, I did. It's on the counter cooling right now." Kojūrō said, moving to show Yukimura the Dango. If at all possible, Yukimura's eyes grew wider at the sight. This man was definitely his new favorite person.

"Masamune-sama requested it. Though I haven't the slightest clue why, he's never been very big on sweets." Yukimura's wide eyes turned to Masamune, who's face was burning red, though it was hard to see since his head was down as he covered his left eye. Yukimura wondered for a moment if Masamune knew he liked Dango, but that was soon answered as he remembered that he'd told Masamune and Motochika on the car ride home that he liked Dango. It had really been the only thing he'd disagreed with both men on as they had been discussing what the best food was.

"Anyways, I'm Katakura Kojūrō. It's nice to meet you." He said, reaching his hand over the counter to shake Yukimura's.

"Oh! I'm Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! Nice to finally meet you Katakura-dono!" Yukimura said, smiling as he shook the offered hand.

"Well, I'm done here. I'll leave you two alone now." Kojūrō said as he removed his apron and hung it on a hook by the fridge.

"Finally." Masamune mumbled quietly, only to receive a disapproving look from Yukimura.

"Masamune-dono, that's not very kind!" Yukimura scolded. This surprised Masamune as he wasn't used to Yukimura speaking to him like that. All he'd really gotten to see was him being his cheerful self, except for Thursday that was.

"It's quite alright Sanada-sama. I've known him his entire life, so I'm rather used to it." Kojūrō said.

"That doesn't make it right." Yukimura replied, placing his hands on his hips.

Kojūrō chuckled, making Masamune nearly choke on his spit, and nodded. "I can't argue with that. Though really, it is alright Sanada-sama. Now, I'll be on my way. You two have fun."

"Oh, goodbye Katakura-dono! And thank you for making us dinner!" Yukimura said, smiling brightly at the older man.

"Thanks Kojūrō." Masamune said, saluting the man.

"It was my pleasure." He said, bowing slightly. Then with that, he left and the two were alone.

"You hungry?" Masamune asked as soon as the door shut, walking off into the kitchen to grab two bowls. Yukimura smiled as he leant against the counter.

"Starved."

After they ate they had gone to sit on the couch, turning on the tv, but barely even paying attention to it as they much rather talk to each other than watch the television.

There was something about the way Masamune told a story, it some how became a magical experience, it was almost like you were there when it happened. Yukimura was completely lost in this magic, staring wide eyed at Masamune, his mouth hanging open slightly and a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. He spoke easily, and with such detail, his hands moving along with his words as if they were painting a picture and the expression on his face was as if he was watching his memories be played out before him on a movie screen. There were points where Yukimura wondered if Masamune knew quite how well he told a story or if maybe he was simply showing off for Yukimura. But then finally he realized, Masamune was just as entranced as he was by the story. This was truly just an amazing talent that he seemingly couldn't control.

"It sounds as though that was quite the night for you three." Yukimura said with a smile as Masamune finished telling Yukimura of another incident with Motochika. Masamune laughed and nodded.

"Really, any night with Motochika is 'quite the night'." Masamune said.

Yukimura laughed and nodded. "Well, after only an hour with him, even I can see that."

"Yeah, he just gives off those kind of vibes, _you know_?" Masamune ran a hand through his hair as he leant back in his seat. Yukimura looked at the man curiously.

"Why do you speak like that?" Yukimura asked curiously after a moments silence, not realizing just how rude he'd sounded with that wording. Masamune lifted a brow and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"That foreign language you speak in. Why do you talk in it?" He clarified.

Masamune stared at him for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know. When I was trying to learn English I taught myself by using it frequently in my speech. But once I learnt it all it slowly diminished to random bits of my speech. Plus, it just sounds cool, _don't you think_?" He said, grinning cheekily at his use of English again.

"I suppose so. So, where did you learn English?" Yukimura asked.

"Kojūrō taught it to me after he learnt how."

Yukimura nodded in understanding then smiled.

"Say, you wanna go for a walk?" Yukimura suggested. It had been a while since he'd just walked around aimlessly.

Masamune shrugged then smiled at Yukimura. "Sure, why not?"

With that, the two men grabbed their jackets and shoes, putting them on quickly then heading out the door. Yukimura took a big breath of the crisp night air as they stepped outside. He then turned to Masamune and smiled brightly at the one eyed man.

"I love the night, don't you?" He asked. Masamune chuckled.

"The night eh? I'd think you were the daytime kind of person." Masamune said.

"Well, I do enjoy the day time, but, I don't know, I just love the night. The stars twinkling in the sky, the cool late night breeze, the calm quiet as people start to settle in for the night. Oh! And the moon! That has got to be my favorite thing about the night!"

Masamune chuckled at the boy's sheer excitement.

"Which do you like better, Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked suddenly, looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Me? Well..." Masamune trailed off, looking the boy up and down. "I guess I like the day time. It's bright, warm and just puts you in a good mood."

Yukimura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I see your point." He said happily.

"So, where we going?" Masamune asked, clapping his hands together and looking around as he processed where each route would take them. Yukimura looked around for a moment as well. He had no clue where he was to be honest, so he was already lost. He shrugged after a moment then turned to Masamune with a small smile.

"Let's just see where our feet take us!"

Masamune raised a brow as he looked oddly at the boy.

"You mean like, getting lost?" He asked confusedly as they started to walk. Yukimura thought it over for a moment then chuckled.

"If you want to call it that. I like to think of it more as an adventure!" Yukimura said with a grin. "Besides, that's what I always do when I take walks."

Masamune chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So you just get lost when you go for walks?"

Yukimura nodded. "Yeah. I think it's more fun that way, don't you?" He turned, looking curiously at him but smiling brightly.

Masamune stared at him for a moment then let out a chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled.

The two walked in silence for a bit after that. Yukimura walking with his hands behind his back as he looked up at the dark night sky. He was walking so close that his shoulder bumped with Masamune's every now and again. If the boy's hands weren't hooked together behind his back, Masamune would have tried to hold his hand.

"You really like the sky don't you?" Masamune asked. Yukimura nodded.

"It's so... Dark and mysterious. It makes me wonder if there's anything else out there. Though, the sky is even darker here in the city. You can hardly see any stars." Yukimura said, gazing longingly at the stars. His gaze was so intense, Masamune couldn't help but look up as well.

"So, anything you wanna chat about?" Yukimura asked, stepping ahead of Masamune and turning to look at him with a smile. Masamune smirked as his gaze fixed back to Yukimura.

"I don't know. Guess we already covered most of the basics the other night... Got any family?"

"Blood related? Not since I was five. Though I do consider Sasuke and Oyakata-sama family." Yukimura said. Masamune raised a brow at this.

"What happened to your family?" He asked, mentally slapping himself as he realized it might be a touchy topic.

"Car accident. I was left to Oyakata-sama after that, who was already taking care of Sasuke as well." Yukimura explained.

"So, why do you call him Oyakata-sama?" Masamune asked curiously.

"Well, because technically, my father served Oyakata-sama. So it's only polite for me to call him that." Yukimura said.

"Why are you so polite anyways?" Masamune inquire. Yukimura shrugged as he spun around, hands behind his back.

"I don't know. Oyakata-sama just raised me to always be polite and respectful." Yukimura said. "What about you? Any family?"

Masamune shrugged then looked back at the sky.

"I have a mother and a younger brother. My father passed away a couple years back and left his company to me. Kojūrō is running it till I get done with school though."

"Why is Katakura-dono running it instead of your mother?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"My mom hasn't approved of me running the company since I lost my eye. She wants my brother to run it instead, but my father wouldn't have that. Kind of a stickler for tradition, _you see_?" Yukimura slowly nodded in understanding. He fought himself for a moment, wondering if he should really ask the next question that was on his mind. All the while, Masamune could tell something was on his mind. He was biting his lip and looking at the ground as he continued to walk backwards. And he was ninety percent sure the brunette was fidgeting.

"Just spit it out, kid." Masamune finally said, getting Yukimura's attention as he looked up in surprise. A light blush then came to his cheeks and he averted his eyes once more.

"I was just wondering, if it's alright to ask, how exactly did you lose your eye?" Yukimura asked nervously.

Masamune stared at him for a moment then let out a laugh.

"Seriously? That's what you're getting all worked up over?" Masamune asked amusedly. All he received was an angry pout in return.

"Alright, alright. When I was a kid I got a bad case of small pox. Doctors said it was going to ruin my eyesight anyways, so my dad just had them take it out. Then, that some how got me on my mom's shit list." Masamune paused then let out a chuckle. "Wasn't even my choice and I still caught the heat for it."

Masamune ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief. Yukimura looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly. Masamune chuckled.

"Don't be. I got over it years ago. Besides, it makes me look pretty badass, _don't ya think_?" Masamune grinned.

"I suppose so. Must have been quite the talk in school when you were younger." Yukimura said with a small smirk, then spun around so his back was to Masamune. The one eyed man laughed and nodded.

"You couldn't imagine how many rumors went around school about my eye. Same goes for Motochika. And since we were best friends that simply added to them." Masamune explained. Yukimura chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Masamune.

"What was the most popular one?"

Masamune paused at this, brows furrowing in thought as he tried to remember the biggest rumor.

"I think it was probably the one about how Motochika and I got into a fight with a local gang. Can't remember the exact details, but I know some people would say we got deep cuts on our eyes and lost sight in them, others just said they were plucked out in a form of torture, cause apparently we knew something." Masamune laughed at that last part, making Yukimura smile softly.

"We can be very silly when we're young." Yukimura said, looking back up at the sky. Masamune chuckled and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Mean while, Sasuke stood outside the door of Kasuga's apartment, waiting for the girl to answer her door. After what seemed like forever, the door cracked open and Kasuga was looking out with a raised brow. Once she saw it was Sasuke the door shut then opened again a moment later.

"You're late!" She barked, hands placed on her hip as she looked at him angrily.

"No I'm not. I've been down stairs talking to Keiji." Sasuke smiled.

The anger melted away at this and she raised a brow to the male. "Wait, Keiji is back?"

Sasuke nodded, slightly amused by her surprise and excitement.

"I should go inform Kenshin-sama!" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head as Kasuga hurried inside her home, leaving the door open so Sasuke could come in.

"There's no need really! He was down stairs talking with him too when I went to say hello!" Sasuke called out as he shut and locked the door.

"Anyways, what did you tell me to come over for anyways?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the living room. He froze in the door way as he saw the room was lit by several candles. There were pictures of people spread out over the small coffee table with a large book opened beside them. Some he knew, other's he'd never seen before, yet some how they looked familiar. The faint scent of cinnamon floated through out the air.

"What the hell were you doing before I got here?" He asked, leaning against the door way as he watched Kasuga put back her phone in disappointment.

"I was preparing everything I'd need." She said simply.

"Need for what? A seance?"

Kasuga spun around, hand placed on her hip and giving Sasuke the look.

"No. I'm going to help you remember." She said, walking over to the coffee table and sitting behind it, opposite of the couch. "No sit."

Sasuke quickly did as he was told and sat on the couch. He watched as she picked up the large book and started to flip through it. A moment later she picked up one of the pictures then showed it to Sasuke.

"Who is this?" She asked. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he looked at the picture.

"It's Yukimura." He said slowly, confused by this question.

"Full name." She instructed snippily.

Sasuke stared at her in confusion, but slowly responded. "Sanada Genjiro Yukimura."

Kasuga nodded, then grabbed another picture. This continued on for a bit, though several pictures he'd been incapable of naming. Kasuga had informed him of those however. She then placed the large book on the coffee table with a loud thud. Sasuke looked down at it curiously, only to find it was a history book.

About the Sengoku era to be exact.

"Oh god." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start." Kasuga warned, pointing a finger at the boy.

Sasuke sighed but clammed up.

Kasuga then started to list off names. Not in exact order as he watched her finger fly between the two pages.

"All names of historical persons. From the sengoku era to be exact." She said, looking up at Sasuke firmly when she'd finished.

"Come on, Kasuga. It's not uncommon to be named after a historical person." Sasuke tried to reason.

"So it's all just a big coincidence that all of these people are named after people of the same time in history and also that we all seem to be connected?" Kasuga asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a brow to the boy.

"Oh come on. How do you know they're all connected?"

Kasuga looked up at him, as stone face serious as he'd ever seen her. "Because I know each and everyone of these people. I've met them, seen who they interact with and have even been told by them, who they know. Look, I'll show you."

At this point she started rearranging the pictures on the coffee table.

"Starting with Shingen, he is friend and rival of Uesugi Kenshin, who was my caretaker, and Shingen is caretaker of not only you, but also Sanada Yukimura. Yukimura has known you and I his whole life. Then Yukimura met Maeda Keiji and Motonari Mori in high school. Keiji is the nephew of Toshiie and Matsu and he's got a major crush on Magoichi Saica. Mori, at this time, lived right next door to Chōsokabe Motochika, who was constantly hanging out with Date Masamune and annoying the snobbish brunette. Chosokabe's sister is also Tsuruhime. Then after graduation, Yukimura went to work at the library, where he met Tokugawa Ieyasu, Fuma Kotaro, and Hatori Hanbei, who introduced him to Ishida Mitsunari and Toyatomi Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi is also old friends with Keiji, though at some point they went their own ways because of a dispute. Now, Kenshin-sama teaches at the university where Date Masamune, Chōsokabe Motochika, Motonari Mori, and myself attend his classes. All four of us are about to graduate, and he's given us a final essay. Can you guess what that essay is about?" When she finished she looked up to Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Enlighten me." Sasuke said, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"The sengoku era. And now, where would such a need for research lead someone?"

"The library." Sasuke muttered.

"Bingo! And now, the final flame has been ignited as Yukimura has met Date Masamune!" Kasuga said.

"Wait a minute. All I'm getting is that Yukimura know's all these people, not that they all know each other in some way." Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah. Yukimura is the connecting point. But through him, many others have met, connected and play their roles."

"I thought Shingen was the connecting point though!" Sasuke said exasperatedly as he threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"No, he was simply the starting point. Everything is connected by Yukimura though. I mean, do you really think I'd still talk to you if I wasn't friends with Yukimura? And Ieyasu wouldn't have connected with Mitsunari had it not been for him." Kasuga explained.

"So, now do you believe me?" Kasuga asked, leaning over the coffee table.

Sasuke leaned in as well, making her glare slightly at him, but she didn't back away. She wouldn't back down, especially not to Sasuke.

"Not a word." He whispered.

Kasuga deflated and fell back with a sigh.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this Sasuke." She said as she stood. Sasuke looked up at her curiously.

"Wouldn't have to come to what?"

"Lay back." She commanded as she moved to sit on the coffee table.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, only to receive the look. With a sigh, he laid back on the couch.

"What are we doing now?"

Kasuga sighed. "I'm going to hypnotize you to help you remember."

* * *

Yukimura and Masamune continued to walk, side by side, giggling as they told one another funny moments of their lives. Then suddenly, Yukimura hopped up on the small cement ledge they were walking by, balancing himself as he continued to walk on it. Masamune raised a brow at the childish behavior. Then, a smirk came over his features as he started to walk ahead of Yukimura.

"Check this out." He said, then hopped up onto the ledge, but was turned so he was facing Yukimura with that ever present cocky smirk as he walked backwards on the ledge. Yukimura couldn't help but chuckle at Masamune's cocky behavior.

"I'd watch where you are going Masamune-dono." Yukimura warned with a small smile. Masamune raised a brow to that.

"_Oh yeah_? Why's that?" He asked, but immediately after he fell backwards onto his ass. Yukimura nearly fell as well as he hurried over to Masamune, kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked worriedly. Masamune nodded as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Guess you were right there Yukimura." Masamune said, glaring briefly at the end of the ledge before turning his attention to Yukimura.

"Yes well, I guess I was a little late in telling you." Yukimura chuckled embarrassedly as he smiled sheepishly at Masamune. Masamune waved the boy off as he got to his feet.

"Nah, I was just being a show off." He said, then grinned cheekily down at Yukimura as he held out his hand to help it up. Yukimura laughed as he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. He stumbled slightly when he got to his feet though and ended up falling into Masamune. His face exploded into color as he realized their close proximity and he quickly backed away.

"M-My apologies Masamune-dono!" Yukimura started as he bowed to the one-eyed man. "I-I didn't mean to-!"

"Woah, chill out kid. You didn't do anything wrong." Masamune said, interrupting the brunette.

"B-But I... We were..." Yukimura paused as his blush became, if at all possible, a darker shade of red.

"So shameful!" He exclaimed as he covered his face in embarrassment. Masamune's eye widened at the boys reaction, but after a moment of staring at him he burst into laughter.

Slowly, Yukimura looked up curiously at the laughter, though he was still blushing brightly. "What... What's so funny?"

Masamune chuckled as he looked up at Yukimura.

"You are, doofus." He said, flicking him on the forehead with a cheeky grin. Yukimura pouted at him, only making the man laugh more.

"You're too cute for your own good kid." He said, ruffling the boy's hair. Yukimura blushed at being called cute, but he tried to stay mad. Sadly, that only worked for about, two seconds.

"Come on, we should probably start heading back so I can get you home." Masamune said, looking around for a sign with a street name so he could figure out where he was.

"Why don't I just spend the night? After all, I don't have work tomorrow, so it's not like I have any where to be." Yukimura suggested. He was having a lot of fun with Masamune, he didn't want to go home just yet.

"Won't mother hen be mad if you miss your curfew?" Masamune teased.

"Who?" Yukimura looked at him confusedly.

Masamune paused for a moment as he tried to remember the persons name. "Uh, Sasuke I think it was. He was eyeing me out the window before we left your place earlier."

"Sasuke is not my mother." Yukimura said confusedly. "And I am not a child Masamune-dono, I can go home whenever I wish."

Masamune chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say kid."

Once Masamune had figured out where they were, they quickly made their way back to his place. The walk was a little more silent than Masamune liked, but both males seemed kind of lost in their thoughts anyways. Kojūrō was home when they'd made it back, in the kitchen doing the dishes. He knew he'd forgotten something.

"Welcome back Masamune-sama, Sanada-sama." Kojūrō greeted from the kitchen. The boys said their greetings, then Yukimura turned to Masamune.

"I'll be right back." He said, then headed off towards the bathroom. Masamune walked off to the kitchen, leaning against the counter by the sink.

"I was going to do those you know." Masamune said, nodding towards the dishes. A small smirk came to Kojūrō's face as he lifted his brow.

"I'm sure you were Masamune-sama." Kojūrō said as he was putting up the last dish to dry and wiping his hands on the towel he had placed on his shoulder. Masamune narrowed his eyes at the man for a moment, knowing he probably didn't believe him. "Anyways, how was your night with Sanada-sama?"

"It went well enough that he's spending the night." Masamune said.

"Are you sure that is wise Masamune-sama?" Kojūrō asked, looking at him warily. "After all, I believe you've only known the boy less than a week."

Masamune waved him off. "_Chill out,_ Kojūrō. Everything's cool."

"If you say so Masamune-sama." Kojūrō said.

"Anyways, how are the fields?" Masamune asked with a smirk as he knew the man well enough to know that he had spent his night tending to his beloved produce.

"They are doing well. Everything should be ripe to pick by mid summer." Kojūrō said as he started for the door. "Also, one last thing, you are not sleeping in my room like you used to when Motochika-sama used to spend the night."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Masamune snapped.

"And I suppose you're not afraid of being assumed homosexual anymore either?" He teased as he glanced out the door at Yukimura, who had just exited the bathroom. Masamune blushed lightly as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fuck off." He mumbled, making Kojūrō smirk once more.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Kojūrō asked as he entered the living room. Yukimura looked up to Kojūrō as if to answer, but then slowly turned his attention to Masamune, hoping he would be able to answer the question. Masamune ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head in thought as he looked at the clock. It was only nine at night, plus it was Saturday, meaning he would get to sleep in, so there wasn't really any need to head off to bed just yet.

"I don't know. Wanna watch a movie?" He suggested, looking questioningly at Yukimura. From the way his face lit up, Masamune could tell the answer was a yes.

"That sounds good." Yukimura said as he moved to sit on the couch. Masamune nodded and knelt in front of the tv to look through their movies, lining the bottom shelf of their tv stand.

"What do you want to watch?"

Yukimura paused, thinking it over for a moment. "I don't really watch too many movies. You go ahead and pick something. I'm fine with whatever."

After a moment of deliberation, Masamune just grabbed a random movie and placed it in the DVD player before joining Yukimura on the couch. He looked behind him to see Kojūrō was still there though, and raised a brow to the older man.

"You gonna join us, or is your old ass headed off to bed?" Masamune asked. In all actuality, Masamune was very aware that Kojūrō wasn't that much older than him, he only had about ten years on him, but he just enjoyed giving the man hell.

"I suppose I'll stay up with you for a bit." Kojūrō said, taking a seat in one of the two chairs rather than the couch. He was sure Masamune would want some extra space, what with Yukimura around.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up on the couch. He remembered. He remember **everything**! And oh god, what a twat he'd been to Yukimura. He'd thought the boy was just being childish, that he was just being the same old naive Yukimura that he'd always been, but the problem was, he wasn't. Yukimura actually knew what he was talking about, all of this was real and he'd been the biggest asshole he could have possibly been all for some stupid joke. It was no wonder Yukimura had slowly pushed him away since the incident.

"I'm such a twat." Sasuke said as he curled into a ball on Kasuga's couch and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"You're telling me." Kasuga said, arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed over the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke snapped as he uncurled himself.

Kasuga stared at him for a moment, almost in disbelief, but her expression was soft, and even Sasuke could see the pain shining in her eyes.

"Because it hurts." She said softly. Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. What was she talking about?

As if she'd read his mind she spoke once more to explain. "These memories are painful, there would be nights that I would cry myself to sleep just thinking about it. My parents used to have to wake me up at least five times a night because I'd be screaming in my sleep. I had to go to therapy, which in turn didn't help me at all. It wasn't till high school that I was finally able to completely sleep through the night. I would never wish this pain on you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. But he knew Kasuga was right. Now that he remembered everything, it was already a heavy weight on his chest. Those times had been hard, on everyone. Sasuke wouldn't even wish the memories on Motonari Mori, and he had been a terrible man.

"So, Yukimura's been spending all his time with Date Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu." Sasuke said quietly, breaking the short silence.

"Of course he has. Even in this life they're meant to be together. All their fates needed was a little push."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"This life is a second chance Sasuke. A chance to not only make things right, but to actually get to be with those that we cared about in the past. To lead normal lives instead of living in war and turmoil. To not have to look at those we care for and think of them at enemies when they side against us." Kasuga explained.

"Okay, I understand that. But what do you mean by push?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Kasuga's eyes widened and a light blush came to her face.

"N-nothing! Really!" Kasuga said, holding her hands palm out in defense. She was definitely hiding something.

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he moved on the couch so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Kasuga, what did you do?" He asked firmly.

"Nothing Sasuke!"

"Kasuga!"

After a long silence, the girl finally spoke.

"I... I may have told Kenshin-sama to make Masamune's final essay on the Sengoku era because I knew he'd have to go to the library where Yukimura works." Kasuga said sheepishly.

Sasuke paused, allowing what Kasuga said to sink in.

"You did what?!" Sasuke yelled incredulously. "Why would you do that?!"

Kasuga sighed as she put her hand to her forehead. "Because Sasuke, they're meant to be together! You know that just as well as I do!"

"You don't know that! You can have a different lover in each life!" Sasuke argued.

"Oh, so now you're suddenly an expert in past lives! You didn't even believe in them till five minutes ago!" Kasuga snapped.

The two were silent for a minute, thinking over everything for a moment. Then with a sigh, Kasuga spoke up again. "Look, Sasuke. I know you have a crush on Yukimura, even if you won't admit it, I know. And I know this is going to hurt, but you know as well as I do that Yukimura will always be with Date Masamune. It's like a fact of life. They're drawn to each other by the fire they ignite in one another. And nobody can change that. But you know you'll find who you're meant to be with again Sasuke."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"But who am I meant to be with?" He muttered. Kasuga shrugged and patted him on the leg.

"That's for you to figure out. Now, I gotta get to bed, so you need to get out." She said as she stood up and started to head to the exit of the living room. Sasuke sighed and followed her out of the room to the front door.

"Thanks for helping me out Kasuga."

"Whatever. Just don't screw anything else up Sarutobi."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. See ya later."

"Bye Sasuke."

* * *

After about half way into the movie, Kojūrō had gone to his room, leaving the boys alone, but by the end of the movie he made his way back down the stairs to find the two, snuggled up to each other, asleep. Kojūrō's face softened at the scene before him. He smiled and leant against the door frame.

"Just like old times, right Masamune-sama?" Kojūrō said quietly to himself. He then turned, quietly making his way back upstairs for a moment, grabbing a blanket, then made his way back down the stairs, laying said blanket atop the two boys. He then went to head back up the stairs, but stopped short. He turned back to look at them for a moment before going off to find the camera.

* * *

That Monday, Masamune strolled into the library, having gotten out of his class for the day not long before that. The day before as he was taking Yukimura home, he'd realized he hadn't gotten to read Yukimura's story, so the boy told him to just give it back to him when he was done. So he'd spent that night, reading through a good portion of the story and today as he ventured into the library he was planning to read some more while he hung out with Yukimura.

It took him only a few minutes to find where Yukimura was shelving today, but as he was about to walk down the aisle he froze. Eye widening and brows furrowing as in a flash he saw Yukimura, dressed in simply a red jacket that stopped just a little above his stomach, baggy white pants with red flames around the bottom, shin guards and shoes that a samurai would wear, and tied around his forehead was a long red head band. It was so bizarre, yet some how familiar. Yukimura then turned to him with a curious look as he seemed to finally realize he was being watched, but as he saw Masamune a smile broke out on his face, then in an instant, the odd clothing was gone and instead replaced by a black tank top with a red plaid button up and loose jeans with skater sneakers.

"Good afternoon Masamune-dono." Yukimura said happily, but he received no response as he was still in shock over the image of Yukimura like that. Slowly, Yukimura's excitement faded into worry and his brows furrowed as he started to walk over to Masamune.

"Are you alright Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked worriedly, placing a hand on Masamune's shoulder. He slowly blinked out of his stupor then looked at Yukimura.

"Um... Yeah. Just, thought I saw something." He said, then smiled at Yukimura.

"So how's it going red?" Yukimura was perplexed by the sudden change, but he pushed the thought out of his mind and smiled at Masamune.

"Everything is fine. Are you going to keep me company again today?"

Masamune smirked. "You know me so well kid."

Yukimura chuckled, raising a brow as he turned back to his work. "It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out Masamune-dono."

"Obviously." He teased with a smirk as he lightly knocked his knuckles against the back of Yukimura's head. Yukimura's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked back at Masamune.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously. Masamune chuckled.

"Bit slow there huh, red?" Masamune teased once more. This time making Yukimura pout.

"I am not slow Masamune-dono!" He said childishly.

"Aw calm down. It was just a joke, _you see_?" Masamune said, smirking at the boy. Yukimura stared at him for a second before nodding, a small smile on his face, and continuing his work.

* * *

That night, Masamune laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling as he thought over the vision he'd had of Yukimura earlier that day. He hadn't really had much time to think on it while he was with Yukimura cause he was too busy talking to the boy about other things. But now that he actually had the time, he found it to be the only thing he could think about.

It just didn't make much sense. All he'd ever seen Yukimura in was sweaters and jeans, today had been the first day he'd seen the other in anything different, but even that couldn't compare to the clothes he'd seen in his vision. That outfit had seemed like the type of thing Yukimura would claim to be shameful because it showed off his smooth muscular chest.

Yet some how, it also seemed appropriate. Like, there was something in him that was telling him that was the proper way for Yukimura to dress.

Masamune sighed, pushing the thoughts aside for now and deciding to go to sleep. Though it didn't seem to help much, since when he slept, he just found himself dreaming about the boy in his odd outfit, and himself in his own blue armor.

It had been annoying yes, but it had also been a rather nice dream.

As he ventured to the library the next day though, he had the same occurrence, Yukimura standing before him in the red armor, then it would disappear in a flash. This continued for a couple days, the visions through out the day (he'd even had a couple with Kojūrō and Motochika) then at night he would have those dreams, always a different dream though. But they didn't feel like dreams. They felt more real than that.

Of course, they couldn't always be nice.

It had started out as a nice enough dream. It was raining, which he didn't really mind, and he was riding through the forest on his horse, Kojūrō right beside him of course, and his boys riding right behind. They were as rowdy as ever, ready and raring to run head first into battle. Then finally, they broke through the trees and into a clearing. Yukimura was already there, waiting for him. He could feel the excitement bubbling up inside him, but there was something deep, in the very pit of his stomach, telling him not to battle the brunette. He, of course, ignored it, never one to pass up the chance at battling Yukimura, his long time rival, and love.

The battle started, quickly escalating as they gave it their all, unable to help themselves. It lasted for god only knows how long, the dream had skipped a good portion, but Masamune's brain could easily fill in the blanks. This didn't matter though as what Masamune saw next nearly killed him. Yukimura slipped, of course he did, the fucking klutz, making him incapable of dodging the on coming attack, and Masamune's eye widened in horror as he knew this blow would end it all.

His swords slipped out of his hands, dropping to the muddy ground as he ran over to Yukimura. He could feel his eye burning as tears welled up and he scooped the boy into his arms. He shook him slightly as he told him to get up, though he knew it was in vain. Then slowly and shakily, Yukimura reached his hand up, gently cupping his cheek.

"I'm glad it was you." He'd said to Masamune, a soft smile on his face.

"Please don't leave me." Masamune responded, placing his hand over the one on his cheek. But it was too late. He watched as Yukimura's eyes slid shut. He dropped his head as he started to allow the tears to flow freely.

Then with a gasp he woke up. It was still dark as he looked around his room, but he didn't even bother checking the time as he got out of his bed. He didn't even think as he made his way out of his room and up to Kojūrō's door, knocking loudly on the wood. He fidgeted slightly as he waited for an answer. Honestly, it had been years since he'd gone to Kojūrō over a bad dream, so he could only imagine what the mans reaction would be. But as the door opened, he felt like a child again, immediately breaking down before Kojūrō could even say anything and quickly wrapping his arms around his waist. Kojūrō's eyes widened in surprise, confused by Masamune's actions at the moment, but he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around the younger male and trying to console him.

When Masamune had calmed down enough, he had explained his dream to Kojūrō. Soon he found that it wasn't just a dream.

Kojūrō sat down on his old couch, opposite of the bed where Masamune sat, eye still wide and teary. He looked fragile, as if the smallest touch could shatter him into a million pieces. It was a look he'd seen only once before on him, but sadly he only knew this through his dreams, and he'd been hoping he'd never have to see it again.

He quickly explained to Masamune that it was his past life, all real events in time, though his knowledge didn't help him.

He hadn't been too shocked, seeing as he'd been suspecting that they weren't just dreams, but that didn't make things any better. If anything, the information just made things worse. Though, he did feel a bit better after having told Kojūrō of everything, and he fell asleep on the mans bed.

Kojūrō sighed as he looked down on the sleeping male. It was just like when he was a child. He slipped a blanket over Masamune, then laid down on the old couch in his room, quickly falling asleep as well.

Over the weekend, he started to take it a bit more easily, and he was thankful for the time away from Yukimura to think on everything. He did have a couple more dreams in the short days, more pleasant than that one of course, but the image of Yukimura's limp body in his arms stayed burned into his mind, as if it had happened just hours before.

When Monday finally rolled around, he strolled into the library, excited to see Yukimura after having not seen him for three days. He easily made his way through the library to Yukimura's work area. The moment he saw the boy though, he completely froze, his blood running cold as the vision flashed before his eyes and he saw Yukimura, laying on the ground, dying.

Yukimura, however, was currently seated on the floor, reading a book when he looked up as he noticed another presence. A smile spread across his face as he found it was Masamune, though it quickly faded as he saw the look on his face. He knew that look all too well. Slightly dazed, but horror stricken as if he'd just seen a ghost. Though if he was currently seeing what Yukimura thought he was, then he technically had.

He slowly got off the floor, not wanting to spook him. He was more than knowledgable about what this was like. Sasuke had scared him far too many times before, not intentionally though.

"Masamune-dono?" Yukimura said cautiously as he slowly moved toward the man. Masamune blinked as he continued to stare at Yukimura.

"I gotta go." He said after a moment, then turned and hurried away. Yukimura stood there for a moment then quickly followed after him.

"Wait, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura said, though not too loud since he was in a library. Masamune just continued on though and out the door, Yukimura following close behind.

"Masamune-dono please wait!" Yukimura called, now running across the parking lot to get to the one eyed man as he got on his motorcycle. But as the vehicle roared to life, Yukimura knew it was over. Masamune glanced over to him then turned and took off on his bike, out of the parking lot and onto the busy streets. Yukimura watched him leave with a sad look on his face. When he could no longer hear or see the motorcycle he turned and trudged back inside the library, where Ieyasu was waiting with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright my friend?" Ieyasu asked worried. Yukimura glanced back at the door then slowly nodded.

"I'm alright." He said quietly, then smiled slightly at Ieyasu.

"I'm gonna get back to work." He said, then hurried off back to his area.

* * *

Kojūrō was surprised when he heard the front door slam shut. He was sure Masamune wouldn't have been back till almost half past ten. He ignored this though as he continued to look over the papers before him. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to keep this company running properly.

Though, when he heard something hit the wall, then moments later the sound of glass shattering, it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to get his work done.

He shot out of his chair, dropping the papers in his hand and running out of his room, hurrying down the stairs to see what had happened. As he stepped into the living room, his eyes widened slightly. Across the room sat Masamune's helmet in a bunch of glass shards from a vase that was over there. Then Masamune stood near the door, body tense as he stared down at the floor.

"Masamune-sama! What on earth is going on?" Kojūrō asked worriedly, cautiously stepping toward Masamune. As he reached up to touch the boys shoulder, he flinched away, though he wouldn't even glance at Kojūrō.

"Masamune-sama?" Kojūrō said worriedly. Masamune slowly shook his head.

"It's nothing... Sorry about the vase." Masamune mumbled, then he hurried past Kojūrō and up the stairs to his room. Kojūrō stood there in bewilderment for a moment, then sighed and went to get the broom and dust pan to clean up the glass on the floor.

For the next two days, Kojūrō hadn't seen much of Masamune, only at dinner for the most part, but he knew the boy was spending a lot of time in his room. At one point when he'd gone to check on him he found the boy doing his essay for Uesugi's class.

Then, on the third day Masamune came to Kojūrō's room, holding a large book and looking tired beyond all reason.

"Can you bring this back to the library for me tomorrow? I'm done with it." He said, holding out the large book to the elder man.

Kojūrō raised a brow as he slowly took the book. "I guess I can. Though I don't understand why you wouldn't do it yourself. I'd think you'd jump at the opportunity to go see Sanada-sama."

Masamune visibly flinched at the mention of the boy, then slowly shrugged.

"I'm good..." He said quietly, then left Kojūrō standing in his doorway, utterly confused as he headed back into his room. Quickly, his brain was starting to piece everything together.

He was avoiding Yukimura.

Kojūrō sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought over what to do. Obviously whatever happened was bad enough for Masamune to be acting like this. After all, this wasn't exactly normal for Masamune. It was rare for Kojūrō to even see him sad. Normally he was able to just brush everything off and move on with his life.

So Kojūrō, and his parental instincts, quickly made his way over to Masamune's door and knocked on the thick piece of wood.

"Masamune-sama, may I come in for a moment?" Kojūrō asked politely.

"Yeah!" Masamune responded after a moment. As he opened the door he found Masamune laying on his bed, fingers flying across the keypad of his phone as he typed out a message to, who Kojūrō assumed to be, Motochika.

"Masamune-sama, I have to ask, what happened Monday?" Kojūrō asked almost immediately. Masamune looked over to him with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked in fake confusion. In actuality he knew what Kojūrō was talking about. But he did not want to talk about it.

"Normally you would be at the library till closing time then drive Sanada-sama home. You have barely even been out of your room the past three days, let alone gone to the library." Kojūrō explained as he crossed his arms. "What happened?"

Masamune shrugged as he turned away from Kojūrō to hide his expression. "Nothing happened Kojūrō. You're just imagining shit."

Kojūrō sighed, then made his way around the bed so he was in Masamune's view once more.

"Masamune-sama you can't lie to me." Kojūrō said sternly. After all, he'd known the boy his whole life. He knew when he was lying.

When Masamune just continued his silence, Kojūrō sighed and placed the large history book on Masamune's bed.

"Fine, don't talk to me if you don't want to. But I can only assume this had to do with the dream you had. And if I'm right, then I have to tell you this. I know you care for Sanada-sama, even Motochika-sama could see that. And he definitely cares for you. And the Masamune I know wouldn't allow this to control him. Cause you are stronger than that Masamune-sama." Kojūrō said. He then paused, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a picture. He placed it facedown on the book, then moved to leave the room.

"Don't let the past get in the way of your future Masamune-sama." Then with that, Kojūrō left.

Masamune sat there for a moment, staring at the picture Kojūrō had set down as he contemplated looking at it. Finally, with a sigh, Masamune sat up on his bed then snatched the picture off the book. His heart skipped a beat and his eye widened at the picture of Yukimura and himself, asleep on his couch. Yukimura was curled up beside him, his head resting on his shoulder as Masamune's head rested against the boys. He saw a memory flash in his mind of Yukimura and himself, sleeping as they were in the picture, but wearing yukata's as they sat on the porch of an old Japanese house, snow piled on the edge of the wood porch.

It was a touching memory, one that snapped Masamune back to his senses and made him realize how much of a fucking idiot he was being. He snapped his head to the side to look at his clock.

It was nine on the dot. Yukimura would just be getting out of work, and it would hate Masamune a fifteen minutes to get to the library. Though, surely Masamune could make it to his house just as he would just be getting home.

After only a seconds thought, Masamune hopped off his bed, bolting from his room and down the stairs. He was in pajamas, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was far too concerned with Yukimura at this moment.

He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes as he swung open the door.

"Masamune-sama? Where are you going?" Kojūrō asked curiously, though he had a feeling he knew where he was off to.

"Out." He said simply, then the door promptly shut. Masamune quickly made his way over to his motorcycle, easily starting the vehicle before driving off down the road.

* * *

Yukimura kicked the concrete of the side walk beneath his feet as he walked slowly towards his home. He wore a sad expression as he stared at the ground, illuminated only by the orange glow of the street lights. All he'd thought of the past three days was Masamune. He wanted to help the older male, be there for him through this experience, because he sure as hell would have liked to have someone there for him as he went through it. But he couldn't very well do that if the older male was avoiding him.

He sighed, kicking the ground again. He had no clue what to do.

He didn't bother looking up as he heard a low rumble at the end of the street. The past three days as he'd heard any remotely loud kind of rumble he'd get his hopes up, thinking it to be Masamune, only to be crushed as he soon found it not to be who he was looking to see. He just didn't have it in him right now to get excited over nothing. And as the vehicle blasted past him, he believed he'd made the right choice. Though he quickly realized, that was a motorcycle that past him. He slowly looked up, just in time to see the motorcycle slow and pull up to the curb in front of his house.

He felt a rise in his chest as his eyes widened. Without even thinking he started sprinting down the street, making it to Masamune just as he was getting off his bike. Just as the man looked up at him with a raised brow, Yukimura slammed into him, quickly wrapping his arms around Masamune in a tight hug. Though, with Masamune unprepared for the sudden force, they quickly slammed to the ground, leaving Masamune breathless and disoriented. Yukimura buried his face in the mans chest though, his emotions suddenly hitting him like a brick as he started to cry softly.

Once Masamune returned to his senses, he immediately realized Yukimura was crying.

"Woah, you okay red?" Masamune asked, slowly wrapping his arms around Yukimura's back, hands resting on his waist. Yukimura slowly shook his head.

"I haven't seen you for days. You scared me." Yukimura mumbled into his chest. Masamune's expression softened as he looked down at the boy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just-"

"I know. Believe me, I already know." Yukimura said, looking up at Masamune with a sad smile. Masamune chuckled slightly as he realized, Yukimura really did know.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

After a moment of continuing to lay on the ground, Yukimura sniffled and got off Masamune, offering a hand to assist him up. Masamune smiled gratefully as he took the hand and was pulled to his feet. Almost immediately after, a blush covered Yukimura's cheeks and he bowed to Masamune.

"I apologize for my actions Masamune-dono. That was very shameful, I was simply-" Yukimura started embarrassedly, only to be cut off as Masamune cupped his face between his calloused hands and pressed his warm, chapped lips to Yukimura's. the brunette's eyes widened in surprise and his face burned red. After a moment, Masamune broke away and released Yukimura's face, a small smirk on his lips. Yukimura stared at him wide eyed for a moment, face as red as a tomato. Then, as if he'd suddenly come to his senses, he covered his face with his hands.

"S-So shameful!" He squeaked out in his embarrassment. Masamune stared at him for a moment in confusion, then let started to laugh.

Yukimura slowly peeked out from his hands in curiosity. What on earth was Masamune laughing about?

"Jeez, you really haven't changed at all red!" Masamune laughed. Yukimura continued to stare at him in bewilderment for a moment longer before he realized what Masamune was talking about.

"Nor have you Masamune-dono." Yukimura said, a slightly pouty tone to his voice. Masamune smirked, stepping closer to the boy and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said seductively, face mere inches from Yukimura's. The boy blushed brightly, then tried to push away from Masamune.

"Have you no shame Masamune-dono?!" Yukimura cried, eyes squeezed shut.

"Huh, this conversation sounds familiar." Masamune said, pretending to look off thoughtfully. Yukimura stared up at him for a moment, then let out a laugh at Masamune's words. Masamune smirked at Yukimura.

"It's good to see you can be so casual about this after the other day." Yukimura smiled.

"Yeah well, Kojūrō's a persistent bastard."

Yukimura chuckled.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked, gesturing towards the house. Masamune looked over with a raised brow.

"I don't know, I don't think your monkey will like that too much." He said, nodding towards the window. Yukimura looked curiously at the house, noticing Sasuke peeking out the window.

"You mean Sasuke? Why would he care?" Yukimura asked confusedly.

"Jeez, you really are oblivious." Masamune said with a laugh. "What do ya say we just go for a ride?"

Yukimura glanced at the motorcycle then back to Masamune.

"You rode here without a helmet." He stated. Masamune raised a brow.

"So?"

"Neither of us are riding that without a helmet!" Yukimura proclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? You were a war general for Chist sake!" Masamune argued, but Yukimura just simply stared at him as if to say "what's your point?" Masamune sighed in defeat.

"Fine. A walk then?" He suggested, gesturing towards the sidewalk. Yukimura smiled up at the one eyed man.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Yukimura stood between the shelves, looking through the books as he tried to decide where the one in his hands went.

"It goes right there." A familiar voice said, pointing to the spot for Yukimura to see. He looked at it curiously for a moment, then smiled up at Masamune.

"Since when were you so good at my job?" He asked jokingly as he placed the book where Masamune had told him.

"Since always."

Yukimura smiled at the comment.

The two quickly fell into their usual routine, Masamune sitting on the floor as Yukimura put books away, both making idle chatter with the other, sometimes just sitting quietly and enjoying the others company.

"I got my paper back from Uesugi-sensei." Masamune said after another short silence. Yukimura looked back with wide curious eyes.

"You did? How'd you do?!" He said excitedly, bouncing slightly in place. Masamune smirked at the boys enthusiasm.

"I got a one hundred and passed the course." Masamune said proudly.

"That's fantastic!" Yukimura said excitedly, and rather loudly. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth as he realized how loudly he'd said that and looked over to Masamune with wide eyes, making Masamune chuckle.

"It's cool. I don't think anyone noticed." Masamune reassured, only to be proven wrong as Mori walked into the aisle.

"This is a library." He snapped in a quiet tone. Just as Yukimura was about to frantically respond, Masamune cut him off.

"No shit! And all this time I thought it was a circus!" Masamune said sarcastically. Mori glared at Masamune, but simply turned and walked away, not wanting to deal with the one eyed man.

Yukimura looked over to Masamune with wide eyes.

"Masamune-dono!" He scolded quietly. "That was rude!"

"Whatever, Mori's a dick, he doesn't deserve my respect." Masamune argued with a shrug. Just as Yukimura was about to respond though, Masamune started to stand.

"What's say you take your break and we go grab something to eat? I'm starving." Masamune said, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back so it would pop. Yukimura stared at him for a moment in confusion, then sighed.

"Fine, just let me go clock out first." He said.

Yukimura quickly clocked out and told Ieyasu he was going on break before meeting back up with Masamune at the front doors. The man smiled, then wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist before leading him out.

* * *

**This came out a lot longer than I originally intended. And it definitely had a bit more plot than I had planned. I regret nothing .-.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing it, even if it did take fucking forever for me to finally finish it. I had intended for the cliché "I love you" at some point, but I felt like being different! And shit, you did get a kiss, so I guess it's all good :3 many fluffy moments for sure, and I definitely left out a bit more than I had planned, but I guess it's all good. I'm happy with how it came out, so I guess that's all that matters. Anyways, I'm not gonna ask you for reviews, cause I think that's pathetic, but if you have any questions feel free to ask! Much love to all who read, review and or favorite, I appreciate it all! And I'll see you next time! Later!**

**~Leanex**


End file.
